Ben Linus is dangerous
by Tendevils
Summary: Clémence Hartwin is an ordinary young girl whose life changes the day she came to meet Benjamin Linus. On the Island, she'll start a new life among new people such as the mysterious Richard, and she'll only start to understand who Ben really is. A Ben/OC fic, the rating may change as the chapters go by..
1. Chapter 1

**February 2002**

Her high heels where clapping against the pavement as she moves towards Mr Alpert's office. He had asked for a meeting with her a few months ago about an interview for a job he may have for her.

Clémence was stressed, she didn't know anything about him but the address he had given her.

Has she arrived, she checked for the address she had written on a piece of paper one more time before putting it back in the pocket of her trench coat, then looked up. She was in front of the society Mittelos Bioscience's headquarters. She hesitated for a few seconds as she walked by the big glass window.

She didn't really know why she was asked to work here, as she didn't work into the science field. What she loves was History, knowing and understanding the past and that's why, when she had finished her archeology's studies, she started working in an excavation site.

She finally took a deep breath and opened the door. In the room was a large wooden desk with the name of the society written in big shinny letters. She moves towards it shyly then asked to the blond and smiling secretary.

\- Hello, I'm here to see Mr Alpert.

\- For a meeting?

\- Yes.

\- What's your name, please?

\- Hartwin, Clémence Hartwin

\- Well, Mrs Hartwin, if you will wait for a few minutes, Mr Alpert wont be long.

Clémence smiled and went to sit in one of the many chairs of the waiting room. The secretary took a phone call, then nodded at Clémence, showing the corridor at the end of the room. The young lady rose to her feet and slowly walked to the corridor, thanking the secretary as she passed by.

The corridor was rather long and totally empty, except for a few black and white picture of groups of people at the beach on the wall. At the end of it was an open door and, as Clémence was about to walk in, an man opened it wider from the inside and welcomed her.

\- Hello Mrs Hartwin, let me introduce myself. I'm Richard Alpert, you know from the phone call a month ago. I'm really pleased to meet you, I was looking forward to it.

\- Hello Mr Alpert

She was queasy with the quick familiarity he has initiate between them. She stared at him before sitting in the empty chair he showed her. Clémence took a few seconds to look at him carefully as he was about to speak again. He had hollow cheeks and eyes as dark as his hair.

\- Mrs Hartwin, don't be on the defensive, I just want to have a few word with you about a job we would like you to do for us.

\- What do you want from me? She asked in an impulsive way.

He started sneering.

\- Well, that's what I was about to say. Our society is active all around the world, a lot of different and exotic places, and I call you a few month ago because one of this place is giving us some serious problem.

\- Come to the point Mr Alpert please..

\- The truth is that we want to establish a new excavations site there, we really think there are antic Egyptian vestige, but we need an archeologist approval to open this site, and then, built our complex around it, he says, coldly.

Clem could feel he was beginning to loose his cool, and so was she. She didn't understand why she was here and she was still confused, so she added :

\- But why do you need me, Mittelos is a scientific society.

\- Isn't it what you are?

\- I did not work in a laboratory, I dont do scientific research and that kind of thing.

\- Don't worry about that, Mrs Hartwin, we have everything you need in our complex. The only thing missing, is you.

He lean on the desk to catch a file, and opened it to take out a piece of paper. He put it in front of her with a black ink pen. He was looking right at her all along. In a calm and reassuring voice, he started to speak again :

\- Here, Mrs Hartwin, is the contract, stating how long you'll be a member of our society, along with your salary, and all the answers to the questions you've been asking. You have to know that if you choose to work with us, you'll have to stop every communication with the outside world as long as you work for us. Even your closest friends and family mustn't know what you are working on, everything must stay secret. Could you do this for three months ?

As surprised as she was by what she just heard, Clem took the pen and signed the contract anyhow. She needed a job as fast as possible. Indeed, her recent excavation in Egypt were going nowhere, the money was lacking and the two other archeologist she has been working with had given up a few weeks ago. She had thought for a while that some time will bring everything okay but the site was close now, and nowhere near to open again.

Richard Alpert didn't seem so bad and she decided to let herself go, she had to trust him if they were to spend three months together. She dropped the pen close to his hands and rose, smiling shyly : she was his colleague now. Her smile grew wider as he smile back :

\- I'm truly happy that you're one of us now, Mrs Hartwin, I truly am. Never forget why you're doing this : for History, ain't it what you want? Tomorrow morning, one of our agent called Ethan will come to pick you at your apartment. He'll bring you to our complex and to the excavation site. Don't worry, you can trust him, he added, whispering in her hear while gently catching her arm.

* * *

She opened her suitcase and dropped all the clothe she needed while looking around for the things she might have forget. She was really well organized, and she had started to pack the day before, choosing the perfect outfit for these three months.

She had tried everything, from the t-shirts to the pull-overs, from the short heels to the big hiking boots. She finally pick up dress she had put on her office chair the day before. It was a simple, white dress with tiny red sport. It made her smile remembering last night. She had feast upon pizza and white wine while watching a romantic movie. The day had been tough for her, but she couldn't help herself from thinking about the cute Richard whom she was really getting fond of. Therefore, she may need a cute dress, who knows?

She had never been lucky in love : her first boyfriend had left her for her bestfriend while the last in date had run away when she had started to speak about having a baby after their three years long relationship. Since then, she had been with two other men, but nothing serious, and she had sworn to be more cautious with love.

She finally took the dress, put it in her suitcase and closed it with a sight of relief. A ring from the doorbell of her apartment made her jump. She came to open the door, and felt shivering while opening the door to a tall, slim and smiling man :

\- Hi ! My name's Ethan. I'm here to pick you up.. I hope Richard didn't forget to mention me right? He is waiting for us.

\- Very well, she answered, destabilized by his familiarity.

She went up with him to take her suitcase, closed her house and then they were together, walking down the street to a big, black, shinny car. He opened the door for her, and she came in. Ethan get behind the wheel and without an other word they were gone. He drove quickly and it took about fifteen minutes of pure silence to take them to a little marina, just outside the city.  
Ethan got out of the car, opened the door for Clem and asked her if she was thirsty, showing an orange juice bottle he had in the hand.

\- Where is Richard ? She asked.

\- He'll join us soon, don't worry. Come on, drink. Aren't you thirsty? It's gonna be a long, long trip. I have my own bottle, I didn't drink in this one, don't worry.

After some sips, she suddenly felt dizzy and numb, and before she could even speak she collapsed. Ethan picked up the bottle, put it back in the car before lifting the young woman to her feet; dragging her to the submarine which was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 with the apparition of Ben ! Reviews are welcome, I'll post chapter 3 as soon as possible ! :)

* * *

She woke up, her head still aching. She had no idea of where she could be, she barely remember of anything but the memory of Ethan, the guy that had given her the druged bottle. _Yeah, he drugged me... I was drugged !_ She thought as she tried to rise from her bunk.

\- Hi ! I hope you slept well enough, say Ethan, a big smile on his lips.

Clémence jumped of fear and surprise, almost screaming.

\- God sorry ! I didn't mean to scare you

\- You drugged me ! Where are we?

\- In a submarine, going to the island you'll be working on. And by the way, I didn't drug you. It's a quiet long jouney, I told you so, I just put a sleeping pill in your drink, nothing else.

\- Nothing else !? You could have told me !

\- Richard asked me to do so, if it can make you any better, say the man, feeling kind of sorry.

He looked at her for a few seconds, then left. Clémence tried to come round. _If Richard asked for it,_ she thought _Then it should be for a good reason_. She swore that she'll ask for it once ashore.

\- Come here ! A voice suddenly scream somwhere in the submarine. We've just arrived Clémence !

\- Where's Richard? She yielded back. I'd like to have a few words with him.

\- He's upstairs, waiting for you on the pontoon. Don't worry, come on!

The sun burned her eyes as she rose from the depth of the submarine, blinded by all the light she coming from everywhere around her. She had stayed way to long in that submarine. Once accustomed to the light, she got out of the submarine and walked cautiously on the pontoon. She couldn't believe it. In front of her lied what seems to be like a big, paradisiac island. She could also make out a manly figure at the beginning of the pontoon. _Richard !_ She thought as she started to walk to this figure, and, as she got closer, she saw a tiny man in a stripped shirt. It wasn't Richard, much to her resentment. The man was smiling and held out one hand to her :

\- Hello Clem ! I am Benjamin Linus, and welcome to our island

\- Hello. She answered, still kind of disapointed. She took a litlle time to look closely the man in front of her, noticing his big blue and creepy eyes and his tousled hair. She smiled nervously, thinking that, anyhow, Benjamin Linus didn't look like some to be intimited by.

\- Why are you smiling? He asked suspiciously

\- Well, I wasn't expected to end up in such a place !

She knew that he knew she was lying by the sharp and acusing look he gave her. She wondered if I'd make any remarque.

\- Good, Clem ! He finally said, still smiling.

She stayed baffled by the neutral tone he had kept all along their conversation. Moving his right arm to show her the island, he silently invited her to follow him, as Ethan got out of the submarine with her suitcase. He smiled at her, with that smile she hated so, and got closer to Benjamin :

\- I'll take it to the barracks.

-Good idea, Ethan. Benjamin answered coldly. Follow me, I'll make you a little visit of the Island

After walking for five to ten minutes, the finally arrived to what Ben has called "The Barracks". It was in fact a groupe big houses, gathered on a huge ground of green grass, circled by the jungle.

\- Here are the barracks. You'll stay here with us for the next three months, you'll see you'll soon feel totally at ease. This, he said pointing at one of the house, is were you'll stay. You'll share this house with some of your coworkers. This one, he pointed an other house, is mine. You can come over anytime if you have a question. For anything else, you'll learn fast enough who lives where. See you soon, Clem !

* * *

She has been living in the barracks for two weeks now, spending her days with Ben. The strange man spend most of his free time showing her the whole island, its most beautifull spots, where to read the book that Ethan had give her peacefully. She thought that the Island was a place of wonder. She had also met Juliet Burke during one of her ballad. The two women had talked and they became friends in a really short amount of time. Ben had seemed upset about that and unfriendly for the rest of the day.

However, she had not yet discover this excavation site she as supposed to work on, and she hadn't meet Richard yet. But all the wonders and the beauties of the island made her feel almost in holiday, it was hard to focus on whatever could have upset her.

She grabbed one of Ethan's book and sat on a long chair of the terrace of her house. After a few minutes, she felt like someone standing in front of her. She raised her head to face Juliet :

\- Hi. Sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you.

\- Oh no, it's ok. Said Clem, smiling as she closed the book.

\- What do you read?

\- A book Ethan gave me.A detective story. She answered, showing the cover of the book.

\- Yes, he showed us at the last meeting of our reading group. By the way, you are more than welcome if you want to join us at the next session.

\- Yeah, yes why not ! It's not as if I had no free time... In fact I don't really know why am I here, or where is the excavation site I'm suppose to work on..

\- If you want, I could talk to Ben about it tommorow. Our meeting is at 4p.m, at Ben's house. Please, you are more than welcome.

* * *

On the day of the meeting, Clémence was confidently walking to Ben's house. She had to know the truth about why she was here, and Ben seemed to be the leader of the community, she couldn't give up, she had to fit in. As she arrived in front of the door, she rang the bell and waited to be welcome by the owner. He opened the door, smiling and looking at her with his big blue eyes :

\- Clem ! It looks like he had been waiting for her all along.

They both stood speechless, staring at each other until it became weird between them. He shook his head nervously before inviting her in.

\- Please, come in ! I'm right to think that you're here for the reading group? Would you like to drink anything? Tea? Coffee? Come on, have a seat, right here, I'll tell everyone you're here.

Clemence didn't say anything as he went to pick up the phone. _He's probably calling the rest of the member to tell them I'm here. As if the need me to start... God what is wrong with me, I'm gonna look silly if I think this way.. I need to show them who I truly am, I need to know this people, to make new friends... Or else, it will be three long, long months._

Ben came back, sitting in front of her, hands on his legs. He seems pretty proud :

\- I'm really pleased to hear you're joining us in the club. Every month, we pick a book, discuss about it, share our ideas and point of view, what we like... and dislike. You'll have work to do. He said smiling.

This sentence made her barely loose control of herself :

\- Yes... About that, there are a few questions I wanted to ask...

\- Listening, Clem?

\- Why am I here? In my contract I was written that I was supposed to work on an excavation site, for three months, because you needed my approval for god know why... Why does it take so long? I've been here for two weeks

Ben seems confused. He was still staring at her, but his smile had turned into a grin. Then, he answered frankly :

\- C'me on Clem... Do you really think you are truly here to work on an excavation site ?

His face has turned harsh and cold, staring without a blink at the young woman.

\- You'll know why you are here when I'll want to.

\- What do you mean when you want? Clemence was started to get angry. I don't get it ! Richard Alpet asked to meet me, offering me a job which suits me perfectly, so I say ok. Later on, a creepy weirdo came to my house, driving me in a big black car in order to drug me and take me half a world away in a SUBMARINE. I woke up, the weirdo's still here, creepy smile on.. I was supposed to see Richard, but I've been here for two weeks and not even a sign of him ! I was suppose to work, and I've been hiking and riding for all that I know... Give me explcations, now !

She had lost her cool and her self control.

\- Are you... upset ? He asked innocently.

She didn't understand, was he stupid?

\- Are you upset... of walking around with me? He was smiling. Somewhere in the house, a doorbell rang. Oh ! It seems like they're here. He rose quickly, walking to the front door to welcome his other guests. We'll speak about it later, Clem


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, by the way, I'm french sorry for the possible mistakes, thank you for the reviews ! :)**

* * *

 **March 2002**

On a warm day of march, Clémence had decided to wake up in order to go walking in the jungle and maybe discover some places that Ben had kept secret from her. She dressed up quickly and choose linen pants matching a sleevless t-shirt with a floral pattern. As she went to the kitchen, she ran into Ethan, who was quite of an early bird too. He was eating breakfast.

\- Hi ! He told her while eating a buttered toast he had dipped in a cup of coffea. D'you want a toast? The last drops of coffea were still running down his cheek, and Ethan used a napkin to wipe it. He dipped his toast in his coffea again, a scene which was too disgusting for Clémence.

\- No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore..

\- As you like ! He finnished his coffea and stood up. The young woman closed her eyes in pain as the chair creaked.

\- Is there something wrong with me ?! Ethan finally roared, looking at her in the eyes.

\- No... No, no.

Her legs were shaking : she didn't like Ethan since the beginning, she hated everything that emaneted from him and because she was stubborn, she never tried to learn more about him and never tried to befriend him. Right now, he was starring at her, his blue green eyes trying to guess what she was thinking, why she was running away from him.

\- Did I say something wrong?

\- No, no...

\- So why are you running away from me? Since we first me, you seems suspicious. But we've been living together for two weeks... I've never been rude or anything, have I ?

Suddenly, she felt sorry for him, she could see the tenderness behind his eyes and how sorry he was that she was afraid of him. He watched the ground, and told her in a heartfelt way:

\- If I can be of any help, if you have a problem, you can count on me, I'm kind of the handyman.

\- Thank you, Ethan... I will. She answered, trying to smile.

Ethan smiled too and went to the stairs. Clémence looked for her hiking shoes, on the terrace first, where she had left it earlier, when she heard Ethan voice behind her.

\- I have taken the liberty to put your shoes in the wardrobe.. It was raining last night and they were about to get soaking wet !

The young woman whispered a thank you and, after she had putted the shoes on, went to the jungle.

It seems so huge and she had never been there alone. She tried to put the vines aside from her path. All she had took was a knife Ben had given her and bag filled with a ham sandwich and a bottle of water. The more she walked, the more she felt lost. She had the feeling to be in the middle of nowhere, everything looked alike and she began to whine as she realise that she had already taken that path. She felt tired of walking around in circle and decided to turn left.

It was getting harder and harder to walk because of the many branches and vines. She kept going for more than an hour, and finally, she heard the sound of water, flowing water crushing again stones. _A waterfall !_ She felt so happy, hopping to find a waterfall as handsome as those in the movies. She began to walk faster but screamed as she stumbles over some tree roots. Her head hit a rock, and she screamed even more in pain.

\- Fuck off !

Her forehead was bleeding. Therefore, she took a napkin from her pocket and put it against her wound. Slowly, she stood up and walked carefully to the waterfall.

When she finally saw the waterfall, she stood speachless, forgeting at once all the pain coming from her head. The waterfall was huge and at its feet was a big blue lagoon. _Oh my god ! It looks deep, I could prabably swim there !_ She was so happy _This is wonderfull... How wild this is... I wonder if the others know this place !_ She swore to herself that she'll talk to Ben about it, hoping to be the first to discover this place of wonder. Finally, she sat on a rock, tired and happy. She took her sandwich from her bag and, as she was about to eat, she heard a strange noise coming from the street, like the sound of someone walking on dry wood. She heard it again, closer.

She quickly stood to her feet and tried to hold her breath. Slowly, she took the knife from her bag. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. _Oh my god, and what if it was a tiger?_ The noise was getting closer and closer.

She was about to attack when, all of the sudden, she found herself nose-to-nose with Richard Alpert. She jumped in fear and screamed; he seamed as astonished as her. Seeing the weapon she had, he raised his hands, trying to show her he meant no harm. Clémence was so surprised, in fact she had thought that they'll never meet again.

As she tried to calm down, Richard came to her, his beautifull eyes staring at her, and took the knife from her hands, then dropped it on the floor.

\- Well ! You're heavily armed ! He was trying to soften the atmosphere;

\- Where were you !? You weren't on the pontoon when I came here !

\- I'm sorry. He said, looking truly sorry. I had something else to deal with. He showed her the bag she had brought with her. You were about to eat here? What a good idea ! I'm happy to see that you've accustomed yourself with the island.

Clémence didn't answered. She was still staring at Richard, the one man she's been waiting for since she was on the Island. In fact, she still couldn't believe he was here, in the jungle with her. He stood here, in front of her, and it was getting akward between them.

Finally, Richard sat on the big rock, looking around with a big smile.

\- Isn't it beautifull, Clémence?

Clem swallowed hard and tried to answer, but instead, she just smiled, shyly, and looked at the waterfall, feeling stupid.

\- Yes, it's wonderfull... I've never seen a place like this before.

\- And I can tell you it's just a beginning, this island is filled with exotic place of wonders.

\- Ben took me for a visit around the barracks several times.

For some reasons, it made Richard giggle.

\- He didn't show you everything, you can believe me. But if you want, I can show you... I'm free this afternoon. He seems to noticed the blood running down her wound.

\- What happened to you?

\- My foot get stuck in a tree root and I miserably fall on the ground. She answered, laughing.

\- We'll heal this back at the barracks, I don't want you to risk any kind of infection.

He really seems worried about her, and this made her blush, she tried to hide a silly smile from her face. She drank a little from her bottle.

\- Okay, let's do that.. She whispered.

\- I'm sorry?

\- Okay, I want you to be my guide... for this afternoon.

\- Perfect ! He was smiling, the most beautifull smile Clémence had ever seen.

For two hours, they walked in the jungle. Clem was breathless, her head and her legs were aching. Because of the heat of the day, all she wanted was to go home and take a shower. She could feel mosquitoes all around her bodies, and she tried to kill them as soon as they land on her skin. Richard was walking ahead and she had to run in order not to loose him. She choose to break the silence between them.

\- Do you live here?

\- More or less, answered the man. Sometimes I have to go back to the mainland.

\- What is your true job on this island ? The question made Richard stop walking, and he looked at her, as if puzzled.

Clem was still walking, passing by him then walking backward.

\- I have to tell you that I still really don't know why you bring me here. I was suppose to see excavation sites, am I not? I've been here for a month, and still nothing ! I'm wondering... Did you just made fun of m... As she spoke, she stumbled once again on her own foot, but this time Richard caught her before she fall.

\- Got you!

\- Thanks Richard... She says, once again breathless. _He's so handsome, and he looks so nice. Fuck it, I don't care if he wasn't there at the pontoon, for anything in fact. Maybe he really had something else to do.._ She couldn't stop looking at him, trying to learn by heart every detail from his face. He felt quite discomforted but he nonetheless help her back to her feet. For a short moment, she was against his chest, and she could enjoy the caresse of her shirt against his naked arms. She could feel her hearth pounding against her chest. He let her go and picked the stuff that had fallen from her bag to the ground. He seemed distracted as he told her :

\- I think it's time to go home now, follow me.

Clémence was very dissapointed : that was not the way she has expected their walk to end. Anyway, she smiled at him and followed his footsteps. He stood speachless all the time as they walked through the jungle, without a break. The young woman was feeling more and more tired and finally she stoped in order to rest for a few minutes.

-Stop ! She was breathless

\- Clémence, we need to move. I have to go to the barracks, now.

\- Come on ! I need a minute to catch my breath.

\- No ! We have to move forward, we have no time to rest. He was being really unpleasant, and Clémence really felt stressed, caught between the loneliness of the jungle and the rudeness of the man.

\- Why do you want to go so fast !?

\- I can't tell you. He whispered.

\- So everybody's keeping secrets from me, too many secrets ! I'm growing tired of this shit, because those things... I need to know them ! She sat on a fallen trunk, in a childish way. I wont move before I get my answers.

\- Please... We really have to go.

\- What for ? She was being rude too. He sighs and shook his head.

\- I can't tell you..

\- Why am I here?

\- Ben will tell you, I swear.

\- Ben wont tell me anything ! I asked him, he says he'll tell me when he wants to ! Please.. I need to know why am I here for... Don't tell me I came for nothing...

\- Okay, listen to me. As soon as we'll reach the barracks, we'll go to Ben, okay? Then, we'll talk. Would you follow me now? He held her a hand she finally caught, and kept on following him into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

**For French readers: Vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fic et je vous en remercie ! Si jamais vous avez des difficultés en anglais, je pourrais poster la fic en français si vous voulez.. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

* * *

After a few minutes, they were back to the barracks, tired and sweaty, and quickly headed to Ben's house. Clémence rang at the doorbell twice. "I'm coming" a voice shouted from inside the house.

Richard and the young woman shared a puzzled glance : what was taking so much time ? What was Ben doing?

He finally opened the door, breathless. He looks at them suspiciously before he invited them in :

\- I'm sorry, I was looking for my daughter Alex's rabbit. I don't get it, I'm sure that I've locked the door but he found a way out, obviously. He was staring at Clémence while saying this. Maybe you've seen him?

Clémence shook her head and said no. She was trying her best not to burst into laughter, picturing Ben on his knee, calling for the rabbit under his furniture.

\- What's so funny Clem ? He asked her, as if he already knows.

\- Nothing, I'll tell you if I ever see a white rabbit around my house. She tried her best to lie as good as she can.

Suddenly, Benjamin Linus rooted to the spot, staring at his two guests in an accusing way. He seemed to be thinking, worried.

\- Hold on... What are you doing together ? You... You're not supposed to be together...

Richard spoke for the first time.

\- Clémence was lost in the jungle, near the waterfall. I was passing by on my way to what you know and I ran into her, pure coincidence. We spoke and I managed to show her the island a little bit further on.

\- Well well... Okay...

Ben turned back, suddenly quiet, and walked to and fro in the living room. Suddenly, his eyes met those of Clémence. The atmosphere was getting heavy and she felt ill-at-ease. The leader of their small groupe was looking upsed and nervous. When he stopped walking, it was only to pick his small and round glasses on a wooden table. He put them on and spoke again :

\- So... What do you want ?

\- I told Clem that you'll tell her what she needs to know about why she came to the island.

\- Oh, really... Cause that was something you could promise her? He seemed more and more upset and looked at Richard contemptuously. A second after, his big blue eyes were looking deeply in Clémence's. She felt a shiver running down her spine, but she could turn her head, so she kept looking at him. _C'me on... Stay calm. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll get your answers. Be strong girl ! He's not anything like creepy, no he isn't..._ Ben suddenly looked skeptical and put a hand on her shoulder.

\- Come on, Clem... Have you ever think about why does your research, your excavation site in Egypt suddenly stopped working? Why does the funding suddenly dropped ?

\- Please Ben, shut up ! Richard told him instinctively.

Clémence didn't know whom to look at. She couldn't stop thinking. _He knew... From the very beginning he knew it all. Oh my god, he knew I needed a job. He planned it all, he wanted me here._ She was feeling small, small and vulnerable. In front of those two men of powers ,she tried to stay confident and to stand tall. She was trying her best to hide the emotions she felt but she could feel the tears : she had been betrayed, manipulated. Even the one man she thought she could trust had lied to her, even though he was looking very sorry. Richard Alpert mumbled an apology, then left the house without a word to Ben.

\- See you soon, Richard. Benjamin Linus was speaking coldly and didn't stop looking at the young woman, even for a second.

\- What do you want from me ? She finally asked.

\- I cant tell you... Not now.

\- Go fuck yourself and your lies. You'll tell me, now ! Where are these egyptian traces ! Was it a lie too ?

Ben was playing with her. He reset his glasses and left for the kitchen. She was following him, like a fury.

\- You are going to answer me, right now ! Or I swear to you that I'll...

\- Jacob. Ben spoke in a slow and serious tone, he seemed to be enjoying the incomprehension emerging on Clémence's face. It was Jacob's wish.

* * *

She was trying her best to fix the leaking sink, because the water has been running for more than half an hour right now. All she had done was emptying the buckets filling with dirty water. She wasn't from the manual kind. She had noticed that it was leaking while doing the dishes.

Once again, she was feeling helpless, so she decided to call for the only person that'll be able to help her : Ethan, so she ran to the garden to ask him for his help. He was sitting under the porch, sipping a cold Coke, and he smiled as he saw her running toward him.

\- Hey ! Calm down honey. What's wrong ?

\- I need your help... The sink... There's water... The house. She was breathless. I tried my best...

He smiled even more.

\- Really? Coming right now. He burst into laughter.

She came back to the kitchen with Ethan. He went to one of their cupboard to pick up his tools, and went to the sink. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Surprised, she went to the door, wondering who could it be. She opened the door to a one of the biggest bouquet she has ever seen. In fact, it was so big she couldn't even see the person which was holding it but, as the man behind the bouquet lay it down, she could recognize a smiling Benjamin Linus.

For a week she hadn't seen him, till their fights at his house. Richard had been gone since then.

\- Hi Clem.

\- Hello.

\- Am I bothering you ? He asked, worried.

\- No.

She tried to be as cold as possible, and he seemed destabilized. He spoke calmly.

\- Okay... Listen, I'm here to apologize for my behavior of the past week. I didn't want to seem mean to you. He waits some time, hoping her to answer, but she didn't. May I come in?

She let him in and he gave her the flower.

\- Thanks... She decided to seem a little bit less cold and quickly put the flower in a vase.

\- Hello Ethan. Ben seemed to be in a better mood too.

\- Hi Ben ! How're you?

He didn't answer and left the working man to move back to the young woman, happy to be forgiven.

\- Don't you like flowers?

\- Of course I do, they're beautiful.

\- So, why aren't you smiling ?

She looked away and went for the living room. Ben followed her and sat on the couch. They stood there, without a word. Clem didn't know if she was truly ready to forgive him, and as she finally decided to speak, he spoke first :

\- Listen to me Clem. I don't want any kind of problem or trouble between you and me. I know I didn't act well last week, nor with you, neither with Richard... He had emphasize his last word, knowing she would be attentive now, she had totally forgiven him right now. That's why I have decided to tell you the truth.. All the truth, all the questions you could have can be answered right now.

\- She couldn't believe it.

\- Everything ?

\- Yes, Clémence. Every little thing.

She stood speechless. She didn't really now if she could believe him, if she could trust him, if he was going to lie or not. The silence in the house was only broken by the sound of Ethan's tool against the kitchen's pipes. They were looking at each other, Clémence and the man who held the truth, the very reason why she was on the Island. She felt helpless and wasn't able to find a single question.

\- Is everything okay ? Ethan asked from the kitchen, probably as he noticed the silence of the house.

Benjamin Linus stood there, he told the working man that everything was good. He moved closer to Clémence, who was still thinking.

\- Well, I'll assume that you didn't have any question then? I'll see you around, Clém, Bye-Bye. And he left the house, knowing that he had won.

Later on that night, Clem went to Ethan's room, knocked at his door and came in as he invited her. He was sitting on his bed, looking at some pictures.

\- Am I bothering you ? She tried to be as friendly as possible, even if it seems a little weird after a month living with him.

She came by the bed and sat next to him.

\- I wanted to thank you, for today you know... I was feeling really... helpless.

\- Yeah, I noticed that. Ben is... He's quiet of a man, kind of scary and better as most when it comes to asking questions.

\- Yes he is... She felt relieved.

\- What did he want though? With that hell of a bouquet he gave you. He's not the type of guy who gave flower to random girl.

\- I truly don't know...

\- Don't worry about that... Nobody knows about Mister Benjamin Linus. So everything's okay with your reaction.

Clémence smiled, and took a few seconds to take a look at the black and white picture in the hand of Ethan. It pictured a man and a woman, smiling and holding hands.

\- It's your parents?

\- Yes. They died when I was a baby... I didn't know them as much as I liked to..

\- Oh Ethan... I'm so sorry.

She put one of her hand on his back in kind of an attempt to comfort him. She was surprised when he turned toward her to hug her.

\- I'm glad you're here Clem. You are truly awesome.

He let her go with a smile and she stood up, wishing him a good night, and she get ready to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 2002**

She had been hesitating for an hour now and remained blocked on which outfit she was going to wear today. Richard had come to visit her the day before in order to ask her to spend the day with him, yet he had not specified what they would do. On his bed was a white shirt and the dress she had decided to take the day before she had came to the Island.

She put her hands on her hips as she hesitated, still staring when the bell rang at the door. She was surprised, because it was not yet the time that Richard was to pick her up, she rushed to the door to see who was that mystery guest. She violently opened the door but saw no one before it, only a large bouquet of flowers. A wry smile appeared on her face, it was the sixth of the month.

Clem took it gently and put it in a vase, she untied the little word that hung on a rod to read "Have a nice day Clem. Ben. " Suspecting about the reflections that Ethan was going to make when seeing a new bouquet, she decided to place it in her room. When she turned, her two outfits were still on the bed, always taunting. She closed her eyes and began to count to five: at five, she should have made a decision.

She took a deep breath and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she put the dress back on the closet to put on the shirt. _If I walk in the jungle, it is better that I have a suitable outfit_ , she thought, _I will put the dress on when the opportunity arises .._ Her heart then began to pound in her chest and a little nervous smile was born on the corner of her mouth. In the bathroom, she took care to leave her long brown hair falling on her shoulders and then put make up on her eyes : a black line, which reinforced his big blue eyes.  
Suddenly, someone used the doorbell : she jumped and ran to open. She plundered in the entrance and looked in the mirror, then decided to unbutton her blouse a little more, then opened the door, coming face to face with Richard:

\- Hello !

\- Hello Clémence ! How are you?

\- Really fine, thank you. She spluttered.

Richard smile. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to the outside of the house.

\- Let's go. I have something I really want to show you.

They walked all day long in the jungle, Richard was ahead, he walked quickly but paying attention to the surrounding branches, taking care to push it so that Clémence can pass unhindered. The heat was stifling and she had trouble concentrating, her head began to turn, she felt dizzy and paused to breathe. The man immediately noticed her absence, turned back and get to her height as she was kneeling in the dry grass.

Her cheeks were reddened by the effort and the heat, so he gave her his water bottle. She suddenly grabbed it and drank it in one go to the amusement of Richard. He said nothing, merely watching her catch her breath. She noticed a glint in his dark eyes, her legs then began to shake. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and encouraged her. After that they got up and departed.

\- So how's your life going in the barracks? He asked her, turning toward her.

\- Well, I became friends with Ethan

\- Good, he is a good person, if you had a problem, do not hesitate to talk to him, he knows how to listen and advise.

A silence settled and Clémence wondered why he had said this to him

\- And with Ben, is everything okay ?

She knew he was referring to their last conversation, but she would not tell him the truth, nor tell him about the flowers or even their regular walks in the jungle.

\- Yes, everything is going well, but I rarely see him, the young woman lied.

Richard didn't say a single word and content to fix the floor before him, he had probably not noticed that she had to lie to her:

\- And you? She asked him, what are you doing of your days?

\- I made you visit the jungle, he quipped.

\- No, I mean, on this island, what do you do exactly?

He sighed and turned back to her. He had decided to be frank, so, planting his eyes in his, he began:

\- I'm kind of a counselor

\- Whose counselor ?

\- Jacob's.

\- Jacob? But who is it? Ben had already spoken .. is it that he is the real leader of the community?

\- Somehow …

He turned and left, his quick strides made it clear to Clem that he was in a hurry to finish their walk, she then decided to stop with his questions.

Once arrived on the scene, Richard extended his arm toward a pile of rocks lying on the ground:

\- Go see the other side …

He did not have the time to repeat that Clem had already left to the place he was pointing, and there she discovered the remains of an ancient statue, perfectly preserved.

It was the top of the statue, representing a crocodile head and a body. One of the foot was missing. She opened big round eyes and stood in a joyful amazement. She was in front of the remains of an Egyptian statue:

\- How is this even possible?

\- I do not know, you'll need to tell me ..

\- This is Taweret, goddess of childbirth and fertility. It's amazing that it is so well preserved, almost intact, except for some brands, cracks and of course, the fact that there's a missing left foot ..

\- How do you know that it is this god? I'm not a professional but there is so many of them ..

She turned her eyes from the statue to look down at him.

\- Well, It is my job.. Look, she said, pointing with his finger every detail, Taweret has a crocodile head and hippopotamus body ..

\- I do not really see the hippo's body .. Richard seemed disappointed by what he saw.

\- Taweret has four toes .. and look on this feet, you can see that there are only four and not five .. his eyes fell on another part of the statue which lay a little farther, oh my!

She ran to the block of stone, it was covered with vines and branches. She hurried to remove them, Richard came to help and a little "thank you" could be read in her eyes but she was too much busy to complete the excavation to pay attention to Richard. When the rest of the statue was completely cleared, she stepped back a moment and gasped:

\- What is it? Asked the worried man, looking at Clémence.

\- This is an ankh, the statue is supposed to have one in each hand but I did not find the other .. she replied sadly.

\- I'm sorry ..

Without noticing what he had just said, she threw herself on him to ask:

\- There is another part, is it? The entire statue can not be here, there are missing parts, and they are on the island, right?

Richard was looking nervous, he did not want to tell her where was the base of the statue, he had to keep the secret. However, she had already seen too much and he could not hide it:

\- Yes .. He finally said, disabused

The young woman jumped in joy, laughing over as she bounds and then took Richard in her arms, whispering in his ear a "thank you" which couldn't be more sincere.

When they go back to the barracks, Richard took Clémence to her home. In the distance, she felt surprised to see that Ben was waiting, a rose in his hand. The discomfort she was feeling grew bigger and bigger as she approached the house with Richard. Once there, he put a hand through her back and kissed her cheek. A chill took her from head to toe, while Ben, next to them, looked away in disgust. Clem whispered again a thanks to his ear. It gave him a wide smile but then, after nodding to Ben, he returned to the jungle.

The woman, embarrassed, turned to their leader, who was looking at her as if nothing had happened:

\- Hello Clem! D'you received my flowers this morning?

\- Yes, I wanted to thank you go but I did not have the time today ..

\- It's nothing... look! He showed her cheerfully a rose, I gathered it a while ago and it made me think of you.

\- it is beautiful Ben

Her large blue eyes do not untied his as she went into the house to put the rose into a vase:

\- I do not see my bouquet, where did you put it?

\- In my room, the young woman replied naively.

\- Ah! For a moment, Ben seemed embarrassed, then he kept talking, smiling. Do you want to come to dinner with me tonight? I'm about to prepare rabbit with potatoes, would you like it? I think you like rabbit, right?

Clémence blushed and suddenly felt oppressed : on one side there was Richard and on the other, Ben. However, as he was the leader of the community, she felt obliged to accept:

\- Of course, I will dine with you with pleasure!

\- Good! So I expect you at 8p.m! See you soon, Clem!


	6. Chapter 6

**For French readers: Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, j'ai commencé à publier la fic en français "Benjamin Linus, un homme dangereux" :) n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil !**

* * *

\- Ethan! She screamed as she rummaged in her wardrobe, I need your help, I can't make up my mind!

\- I am coming! He shouted from the other end of the house.

When he appeared at his door, Clémence smiled and invited him in.

\- You'll laugh, but I do not know how to dress for tonight .. she said shyly.

Ethan looked at her surprised, he put his hands on his hips, looking at her as if he was misunderstanding her.

\- You go out tonight?

\- Ben invited me to dine with him, he would expect me to be at his place at 8 pm do not worry, I'll be back before midnight if that's what you worry about, she replied, amused.

He did not answer and sat on the chair in the corner of his room. He crossed his arms and finally spoke in a quiet and sincere voice:

\- You know he has a crush on you since you arrived on the island ..

\- Do not talk nonsense!

Ethan looked up and walked to the door, his attitude hurt Clémence, she just wanted someone to support her, a shoulder on which she could cry on if things went wrong, a person who could advise and help her.

\- Wait! She grabbed his arm,you didn't tell me... For the dress. She turned around to show him., he sighed. You prefer the shirt I'm wearing, pretty simple or the dress maybe? I thought it might be good, Ben is not anyone and it changes, don't you think?

\- The dress is good, Ethan replied coldly, oh and if you have questions about it, you can ask Juliet.

 _Here I am, all alone_ , she thought, pulling up the dress. It was 8pm and the young woman was ready to leave. She stopped one last time before the mirror to see if she had forgotten anything. She had put some make-up again, a little more on her big blue eyes and had tied her hair in a ponytail that was running aground the top of her back. "Ready" - she finally said softly as she went to open the door.

\- You forgot something! Ethan said as he was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

She stood in front of him, grabbed his beer and took a sip, trying to overcome her shyness as best she could, then she put the can on the table and threw joyfully:

\- Now I'm ready!

He laughed, with a big smile on his face, his green blue eyes, sparkling with mischief, were looking at the kitchen as he pointed to the shelf and said in a lower voice:

\- No, I was talking about the bottle of wine, in the closet, you didn't want to arrive empty-handed. As you just said, Ben is not anyone ..

After a few steps, she arrived in front of the house, bottle in hand, _Ethan was righ_ t, she thought, _even if we are on an island, far from civilization, we must not forget good manners and pretend that we may lead a normal life, it feels so good sometimes._

She started to think about her staying on the Island. Of course, life was not always easy there, and she sometimes felt moody, but she actually enjoyed the place. Sometimes, she really wanted to leave as fast as possible to be back at her tiny apartment back in Paris, but when she thought for a minute to her routine back there, there was nothing she wanted more than staying here. Clémence swore that she'll speak about it with Ben, and rang at the doorbell. She heard the quick step of her host running to the door.

\- Good evening, Clem! It's 8 pm, just in time for dinner ! Congratulation ! Come on, come in!

She crossed the door with a smile as wide as she could, and stopped to show him the bottle of wine.

\- It's for you. A little gift, to thank you !

\- To thank me? Why?

\- For everything... everything you've done to me.

Ben stopped and stared at her with his big blue eyes, his mouth half-opened with surprise, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. Then, he looked away, as if embarrassed, and put the bottle on the table with a slight head movement:

\- You do not have to thank me, Clem.

She finally sat on a chair. Everything had been chosen carefully : the plates were red, the glasses had been placed perfectly. At the center of the table was a bouquet of flowers; flowers Ben had probably found on the island. Indeed, Clémence had already seen this kind of flowers near to the waterfall.

Ben was taking care of the kitchen, an apron around the neck in order not to be stained, he was releasing a dish from the oven and then putting it on the worktop. Accidentally, he came to touche to large plate and couldn't help from moaning with pain.

\- Are you burned? Clémence asked, getting up to look for herself.

\- No no, don't worry ! His shaking voice indicated otherwise.

\- Come on, let me see.. She grabbed Ben's finger, then went to the sink to put it underwater. Well, try to rest now, it should get better soon. I hope you're not cooking your daughter's rabbit. She was joking of course.

He didn't answer, as if shocked by what she had just done. He was looking for his words, and he didn't know if he was to say thank you or nothing, or simply act as the leader and forget everything. He stammered and invited her back to the table to sit down.

Once installed on their chair, he filled their plates and grabbed the bottle to pour them some wine. Then, he planted his sparkling eyes into hers :

\- To you !

\- And to the island ! Answered a drinking Clémence.

As the dinner went by, the discussed for a long time. Clem asked him what he thought of the Island and tried to ask for more of his personal life.

\- I was born on the Island. He told her. I protect the island while taking care of my people. They need someone to guide them.

\- And what about your daughter ?

\- Alex mother died when she was young.

Clémence asked no more questions, fearing she had already asked to much.

\- Well, as for me, I was born in Paris, she began softly

\- I know...

The cold tone he had just used was destabilizing. _How could he know... I never told anyone about that._ Ben choose to tell her in order to avoid the silence between them.

\- You know, Clem, we investigate on every individual before their arrival on the Island. I know everything about you, all your life, all about you...

\- How could you ? The young woman sound flabbergasted. I've been on the island for three months now, and you choose to tell me that just now? What's going to happen ? In fact my contract is about to end, and I didn't even start to work.

\- Your contract will be extended. She didn't answer. You're 26 years old, born in Paris, from an American father and a French mother. He was the head of a big company that sells woodwork all around the world and she was a pharmacist. Your brother died when he was seventeen, a car accident after a party. After that, everything's changer, and when your father choose to leave your mother to go back to the US, you choose to stay with her, alone but for each other. To fulfill this emptiness, you worked and worked again, getting higher grade every year, and took refuge in you other passion : horse riding. You ride since you're six, and you had a horse of your own until you graduate from archeology. I also know that you had a boyfriend once, and he left you because you wanted a child, and he didn't...

\- How do you know ?

\- How do I know. I told you, Clémence, it's all about investigation.

\- I understand, she blurted, softly.

As the end of the dinner came, the young woman wanted to get back to a normal conversation, but she had to speak with him about something she knew would annoy him : Richard.

\- So... this afternoon, I was in the jungle.

\- Alone ?

\- No, I was with Richard...

The man's eyes darkened, and he fixed her without saying another word. Lost between the rabbit carcass and some potatoes which remained on his plate, she swallowed and looked at Clémence.

\- And so what?

\- He showed me something... Something I never knew existed on the island... I discovered the remain of an ancient Egyptian statue... Richard told me there was another part of the statue on the island. I plan to go there soon, maybe there are other parts hiding on the island ?

\- You'll study the wheel...

\- I'm sorry what?

\- You want to study ancient remains, Clem? Okay so. His chilling voice made her shiver. Ben did not look like a man who want's to waste his time so he got up and picked up the plate. There are a certain number of stations on the island, most of them are research stations. In one of these station, there's a wooden wheel, an old wheel. You'll study it, and other remain that I could show you.

In fact, he didn't want Richard to stole the show from him, he was the protector of the island and it was his duty to show her the mysteries therein. Once the three months exceeded, he'd find an excuse to keep her with them, and another. Nobody was to leave the island, no one could reveal their secret. He brought the dessert, a fruit salad :

\- D'you want some?

\- A little, I'm not very hungry right now.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her calmly as he served her /

\- Oh and I didn't tell you, but you are resplendent in this dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**August 2002**

Many months had passed since Ben had offered her to work at the Orchid. When he had shown her the station, he had operated a hidden switch under a flower pot and then invited her to come into an elevator. It was old and rusty, the shrilling noise it made when it's start going down made her jump and she had to hung up on Ben's arm, which made him smirking.

Once down, he took her to a small underground place. As Clémence was suspicious, he had found the right words to persuade her to enter the narrow passage. As they reached the end, they found themselves facing a large wooden wheel embedded in the rock. It seemed old but was hardly worn by time. Ben had put a backpack on the floor containing a bottle of water and a sandwich and had said to the young woman that she could come back as soon as she felt like doing it.. Locked up in the small room below ground, it was not necessary that she took a taste for solitude or confinement. Before leaving, he had insisted that he was there for her if she had any questions or if she needed to talk.

Clémence was immediately put to work, using brush, pliers, hammers, cameras and sketch pads : all the equipment that Ben had left at her disposal. She carefully used it on the rock and on the wheel in order to unlock its secrets without damaging it. Ben had given her no indication, he had only said it was archaeological remains, and Clem was convinced that these were ancient remains. If there were Egyptian statues, there were necessarily other ruins, frescoes, pottery, buried in the ground.

Every day she went to the Orchid, pressing the button of the old elevator to the small secluded room, down the tunnel. She spent hours there.

Ben sometimes visited her, asking her how were going her excavations and then was off again, as if nothing had happened. Clémence knew he liked her, but because of his behavior and his jumps of mood, she didn't know how much he was into her.

Trying to leave these questions in a corner of her head, she continued to work on the stone surrounding the wheel. Richard went to see her regularly too, offering her to come and spend the day with him, talking in the jungle or at the waterfall. He knew Clémence liked this place and she often went there when she could. However, most of the time, she refused his invitations, devoting herself entirely to her research. After the fifth of his request, Richard appeared annoyed and he said wildly to Clem that she had broken his heart. She had then put her tools on the ground, close to her bag-pack, and had slowly advanced until she was a few centimeters from him. She had felt her heart thumping in her chest, much stronger than usual. She knew she loved him but her heavy sentimental past was paralyzing and she knew that no one would move towards the other, furthermore, she lived a platonic love affair with the man. As she looked up, she get carried away by his deep dark eyes, and, to her surprise, Richard kissed her tenderly, as if he had waited too long for this moment.

She had then hugged him with tears in his eyes, still not understanding what had happened and the minute after, she was following him, hands in hands, to the surface. She had agreed to follow him more often after this moment and thus they spent many days together, at the waterfall, to discuss, without going further. After three months of flirtation, it was Clémence that insisted that their relationship had to move ahead but Richard had stepped to the idea, bitterly refusing to spend the night with her.

She did not understand and so she had decided to talk to Juliet. The two women spent many evenings talking on the terrace or at the beach. She had promised to Clem that she'll help her to meet new friends and that one day, they would organize an afternoon together. She told her about Goodwin, the friend with whom she was much closer, and Juliet had asked for her opinion and advice, while Clémence was questioned about Richard. The big unanswered question that made her wondering remained the one concerning Richard's house, where he lived and where he spent his days when he was not with Clem. Juliet had to confess that she did not know much about the man, that he had always been reserved and discreet about his personal life.

Sometimes Clémence told her about Ben, telling him the discomfort she felt when she took the elevator with him to the Orchid, his big eyes who stared intensely, the flowers and the dinner. All these subjects had them laughing , especially the blonde,who barely react after that and had took a sip of her coffee before plunging once again in her reading, in the shade on the terrace.

* * *

As promised, a few days later, Clem was visited by Juliet, asking her if she wanted to come to the beach with Goodwin and her. The young woman was seeing Richard that day but she decided to drag him forcibly to the beach, to be with her friends. She was eager to feel the hot sand under her feet, which would change from the humidity of the jungle, and more, she would finally meet Goodwin, the one man that Juliet had told him so much about. She had met him a few times before on her way to the Orchid, but she had never really stopped to talk to him. Once Richard had arrived, they went to the beach.

Richard was sitting, barefoot in the sand, making holes with his toes in order to pass the time, while the two girls were chatting:

\- Let me introduce you Goodwin !

\- Hello! I already saw you a few times, remember?

\- Yes of course! Replied the young woman with a big smile.

\- I am a surgeon, I operate with Ethan when we have injuries or problems .. he turned to Juliet, it's unfortunate what happens to pregnant women on this island ..

\- I didn't know, threw curiously Clem, what happen to them ?

\- They die during childbirth and the baby with them... Richard had just started to join the conversation, I have never spoken to you in order not to frighten you.

\- Scare me? I'm not ready to have a child on this island .. quipped the young woman, watching him.

\- And by the way, I work Tempest station, said Goodwin, and you, what do you do?

\- My situation is complicated... At the beginning I came to the island to do archaeological excavations, however I never really worked, so it was necessary that I seriously talked to Ben. Fortunately Richard showed me some Egyptian relics to consider, if not, I will always be asking myself the question I'm here .. since I'm on an old wheel in the underground .. my excavations are not moving very quickly to be honest but I do not give up, I'll eventually find something!

Hesitant and suspicious, Goodwin did not answer, merely to get his message caught in Juliet's eyes:

\- I'll tell you about it, she replied in a low voice.

\- Juliet, tell me more about Ben, you did not tell me much last time!

The latter smiled :

\- Nothing to be told, I too have been harassed by him for a year, until you arrive. He offered me flowers, invited me to dinner, followed me everywhere, like you! And then you came and stopped whatever it was about .. sometimes I still wonder if he is not there to spy on me...

\- Are you kidding me! At this point? Clem felt flabbergasted

\- Juliet is not the type of girl who lie .. Goodwin started, but it's okay, it's stopped it now! He laughed.

\- You should not laugh ..

\- Sorry? Asked Goodwin.

Richard stared at him, his eyes were dark and cold as he spoke calmly, clearly wanting to get his message understood :

\- I've known Ben for years, much longer than everyone gathered on this island and I can tell you that when he has something in mind, he always gets his purposes. He is a manipulator, do not play his game, it's all I can recommend ..

Clémence suddenly felt bad and vulnerable. If Richard was right, she should now be wary and try to take her distance from Ben.

\- It wont be so easy, the man whispered in her ear, as if he had read her mind.

\- Easy to do what?

\- To get ride of him, he knows the island by heart, every corner, every cliff, every stream, you can not hide from .. he had always lived here, I do not know a person who knows this place better than him ..

\- So you think he knew about the remains that you showed me? That revealing me nothing was voluntary?

\- I'd be lying to you if I told you that no ..

She felt a little more tense as beads of sweat glistened down her back, she had the impression of being trapped, as if the oxygen was running away from her.. She snuggled against Richard and laid her head on his shoulder. She stared for long minutes at the ocean before them, slowly losing her mind, but after a moment Richard went after her tenderly and kissed her forehead:

\- I'm here, don't worry.

* * *

When they returned to the barracks, Richard went with Clémence to her front door. Before leaving him, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him with all her might. She felt alone now, even if Ethan tried to cheer her by offering her a poker night, but she did not have the courage and refused:

\- Can you stay tonight, please, she whispered in Richard ear.

\- I can not ..

\- Why? Why are we forced to hide?

\- It's complicated ..

\- Is it because of Ben? She suddenly asked him.

Nervous, Richard began to look around and then took the girl by the arm and pressed her against the wall, wanting to be as close to her as he could, so she can hear what he had to say.

\- I don't want Ben to know !

\- He can't do anything to you ..

\- He raised his eyebrows, surprised by what she had just said

\- You are the advisor of Jacob, apparently it's someone important, he can't hurt you?

\- I'm not afraid of Ben .. he began to giggle nervously.

\- So why do not you want to spend the night with me Richard?

He did not answer, patted her hand and merely kiss her, timidly, and walked out of sight, back toward the jungle

\- Are you hiding secrets from me? She cried, putting her hands over her mouth as a speaker.

\- Yes .. he whispered to himself without looking back

As she was about to enter the house, she realized that something was moving in the right bush beside her. Surprised, she reached down and fumbled in the leaves to discover the white rabbit of Benjamin and his daughter:

\- You've escaped once again! She said while taking him in her arms, I'll take you home!

Ben immediately opened the door and frowned when he saw the young woman outside his home :

\- Clem! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? He asked, worried.

\- Look who I found near my house, he escaped again, therefore I bring him back, so you do not have to look everywhere like last time! She laughed.

\- Clem, thank you! Come on, can I offer you some tea, to thank you!

The woman hesitated a moment, staring at him suspiciously :

\- Is there anything wrong?

\- No, no .. she replied quickly.

 _Just enough time to drink tea and I meal_ , she thought as she walked in. She sat on the sofa and began to carefully observe every detail of the place. It was tall and richly decorated with African sculptures. Her eyes fell upon a painting of a blonde woman, but she had no time to look for more detail as Ben stealthily came up behind her and asked:

\- How do you like it?

Clémence jumped :

\- You scared me! I did not expect to see you arrive so fast!

\- Sorry, it was not voluntary ..

He put a delicate hand on her shoulder and bent down to get to her height. His face was close to her and Clémence could feel his warm breath against her cheek. She shivered a moment, then she thought about what Richard had said, she turned her head, trying to get away from him as he began to point at the the boxes of tea on the table near the cups:

\- Look, this is the mint tea, there you have lemon, forest fruits and here, ginger, he finished, you should taste it, it's the best!

He gave her a slight smile and sat down in front of her. A minute later, a deafening roar began to invade the house

\- This noise is Alex coming down the stairs! He threw amused, Alex, just say hi, we have a guest!

The teenager appeared after a few minutes, she was wearing a gray shirt, open, unveiling a black tank top, she shuffled to the closet to get out a chocolate bar "Apollo".

\- Hello, said the young girl with a contemptuous glance.

\- Alex, bring me the bottle of milk please, and put the rabbit back to his cage.

She started at her father and put the bottle on the table, then took the rabbit in her arms before running up to her bedroom.

\- Excuse me for that... For some months, I don't know how to handle her, you know, teenagers, hormones .. it's tiring! Ben sighed as he was about to serve. D'you want some milk? I love milk! He said, pouring himself a glass of milk.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 2002**

On Christmas Eve, Ethan told Clem that she could leave the house without worrying about him. He was invited by his friend and colleague Goodwin Stanhope. In order not to arouse suspicion about his relationship with Juliet, he had wanted to celebrate Christmas with family and had promised to Ethan that he would be invited. It would also allow him to avoid discomfort at the table and to make conversation when he would be alone with his wife.

Clémence had been offered by Richard a picnic at the waterfall, to celebrate the event. She had accepted, without thinking twice, and took this rendez-vous very seriously.

When he came to get her, he offered her a box of chocolates that he had bought especially for her on the continent, then brought her to the meeting place. She grabbed his arm and they went off into the jungle. They talked all along the way and Clem was thrilled: she had never felt better before and then; once they got near the waterfall, Richard blindfolded her and grabbed her hand.

When he removed the blindfold, the young woman discovered the surprise he had prepared for her.

She came to sit on the towel he had placed on the floor and turned to catch a new gift. Richard had picked some beautiful exotic flowers, he dropped a sensual "Merry Christmas", leaving Clem moved by the scene. He had surprised her and promised her a wonderful evening. Throughout the day, he had come and went back into the jungle to prepare this event. They dined on a rice salad with vegetables he had prepared. He served champagne which he had bought for the occasion on the continent, stating that it was French champagne, to please her.

Later in the evening, Clémence suggested that they go swimming in the waterfall. As shy as he was, it took some time to him to accept, but after a while, he took off his shirt to go into the water. The young woman could not leave her eyes from him as she unbuttoned her blouse.

Once in the water, she amused herself by splashing him until he grabbed her by the waist. She stopped immediately and kissed him furiously. While their kiss was becoming hotter, it was Richard who put an abrupt end to their embrace. He came out of the water, covered his body and sat on the towel.

Clem did not understand, she followed him and asked skeptically:

\- Is there a problem ?

\- Excuse me, I didn't want to do that but I had to, we should not go further ..

\- Why, Richard? She asked, what are you hiding ?

He sighed for long minutes and then told her sincerely :

\- I'd like to... but I assure you I can not, pregnant women do not survive on the island, if you were to die because of me, I will not forgive myself .. and then... I made a promise .. it's complicated, I do not know how to make it easy to understand, but I arrived on this island a very long time ago .. Clémence, I'm basically 170 years old .. I know it is hard to understand but I can not die .. I lost my wife Isabella, she died of a fever in 1867 and I promised myself never to betray her. I know it sounds absurd but you have to understand, I'm sorry. I really love being with you and I can not tolerate that something happens to you but, I can not go further, do you understand?

Clémence did not answer, she stared dumbfounded by what he had just said :

\- Do you understand me? He asked her again, worried about her response

She stammered as she couldn't find her words, turned back and began to cry silently, it was too much for her, too many new information at once, all of this was hitting her sensitivity.

\- How is this possible?

\- It's Jacob .. he replied reluctantly.

After a while, she spoke again :

\- Yes, yes I understand. she finally said why letting her tears go.

\- Thank you .. he kissed her tenderly and took her in his arms. While stroking his shoulder, he said in a low voice again, I will watch over you, I promise.

* * *

The evening was to be memorable, had promised Ethan. For the new year, he had organized everything and had hastened, a month in advance, to book the evening so that he could spend it with his friend. The young woman had been invited by Ben, but she had refused, preferring from time to time to take her distance with the leader of their community. Richard had preferred to stay alone and had plunged into the darkness of the jungle.

As for Juliet, she had decided to spend it with Goodwin, the latter having decided to no longer hide. Ethan was basically a nice person and he did not hesitate to throw himself fully into their new friendship. He had everything planned and, when the young woman had been back home, he proudly showed her the beautiful table he had set and the DVD's he had chosen to celebrate the event.

Of course, then they would go to Juliet to celebrate with them, once the evening would had seen some alcohol flowed.

It's not that he wanted to try to seduce her or to get noticed, no, Ethan was not like that. What he wanted was to have the recognition, a solid friendship and the feeling accepted. Not having really known his parents, he had always sought for support and for this he had always been attentive and ready to help. He had put a pizza he had made himself in the oven indeed, although he was not a very good cook, he had still decided to prepare dinner.

When he was about to take the pizza off oven, Clémence came out. She had spent the day with Richard, to discover new places in the jungle. He had promised to show her that one day he would show her the base of the statue, she had not asked questions, and had simply followed him, his arm around her waist:

\- I'm home ! She said as she quickly brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

\- Perfect ! The pizza's just ready !

She looked at him with surprise, feeling half surprised and half joyful.

\- You did it all by yourself ? Didn't you need my help?!

\- Nope, he said proudly. I hope the pizza will be good ! Generally I didn't cook that much..

\- I'm sure it will ! She took him in her arms. Since she had decided to know him better and not to mistrust him anymore, Clem had realized how adorable and generous Ethan could be. Thank you ! She told him as she let him go.

They went to the living room and Ethan brought the hot pizza, putting it on the table. The cheese was melting and the dough was still warm, which made Clémence's mouth water. She caught the plate, and first gave on to her friend.

\- So, what are we gonna do tonight? What's the surprise coming with the dinner, I'm sure there's plenty of it ! He started to laugh, and the same smile that once made her shiver had turned into an endearing smile.

\- Well, I can tell you that tonight is DVD's night, starring... "The Lord Of The Ring: The Fellowship of the Ring" ! It came out last year, have you seen it? It was a hit !

\- I've heard about it but nope, I've never seen it..

\- Okay... And latter this evening, we'll go to Juliet's, she'll be with Goodwin, and we'll party even harder ! So, what d'you think?

\- Awesome ! She said, cheerfully, as she take a huge bit of the pizza.

As their evening started, they chat for a while, sharing their memories and their future plans of the island. Ethan had really set the mood and she had sometimes burst in laughter while he had made impersonation of some of the members of their groups. Once the film ended, they prepared themselves to go to Juliet's. Ethan readjusted his white shirt while Clem put some make some glittering make up upon her eyes :

\- Did you get along well with Goodwin? She asked as he opened the door for her.

\- Pretty well yes, we sometimes work together during surgeries. I know he's a good guy, an honest guy, kinda rough but honest yes. He wouldn't hesitate if he could help the community in any way, without any doubt ! Why so?

\- Well, it's nothing... You'll laugh but... One of the character from the movie... He kinda made me think about him. Ethan burst into laughter.

\- Ahah ! I think I know who you're talking about, the one's playing Boromir ? We already noticed that, even though I think he's more classy than Sean Bean.

\- If you say so... We haven't spoke much and the only time I could have, Richard was here and things went a little odd. She said, nervously.

\- Oh, I see... but don't worry, you can trust him, and you know Juliet is awesome too ! Poor her... Every time I see her, after one of those poor girl... I'm so sorry for her, she try her best and she wanted to succeed so much...

\- Do you think she will? I mean, could she save them?

\- Yes... This is so unfair, as if the island itself forbade it.

Once they arrived to Juliet's doorstep, Goodwin went to open the door, a cup filled with champagne in one hand :

\- Here you are ! Everything had just begun ! Come on, have a drink !


	9. Chapter 9

**January 2003**

She was suddenly awaken by daylight. Slowly, she sat up on her bed and noticed a pain that pierced through her neck. Clem quickly rubbed her numb neck, trying to dissipate the muscle soreness. She had not slept much and had spent the entire evening dancing in Juliet's lounge, while the latter was constantly changing music.

Ethan had remained in a corner, his glass of champagne in hand, half falling asleep , while Goodwin had decided to empty all the dishes and all the glasses present on the table.

Yet the evening had started very well. They discussed and shared some good times together and then as midnight had passed, everything had wild. Ethan gave up first, not handling alcohol very well, he had fallen asleep, still sitting on the sofa, while Clemence did everything to keep him awake. Goodwin had told some juicy details of his past life, before knowing Juliet, which had infuriated her. In the end everyone had finished alone that night and Clem had finally brought the poor drunken Ethan back home.

While yawning, she walked to the kitchen where she noticed that Ethan was already up. He always got up very early. She stared at him for a long time as he looked at his butter bread dipped in coffee. This vision turned her stomach and she decided to go get some air. Opening the door, the young woman noticed that a word had been left outside the house. _Who is it_? She wondered

Taken by a vertigo as she stooped to catch the word, she grimaced and then read it : it made her smile "Clem Hello, I hope you had a good time yesterday, I've got something to you show, come home around one p.m., Ben "

She quickly got ready and hurried to Ben, excited to see what he wanted to show her. The sunlight blinded her for a moment as she get to the house. Indeed, there was only one house between them, they were close to neighbors. The barracks were not installed on a very large surface, everything was close, except of course the stations. She rang the doorbell. Anyone answers. She rang again. Still no one. Intrigued, she found that the door was open. _It's not as if Ben was someone unknown_ , she said, entering the house. Then she heard soft music and overwiewed Ben playing the piano, focused as if he had never heard her ringing. He had not noticed her presence and was not waiting her for this hour. While his slender fingers roamed the black and white keys, Clem came quietly. He continued a few minutes before he realizes he was not alone, his big cold eyes narrowed and he turned violently to the young woman:

\- Clem! I did not expect to see you so soon, it's early !

\- I'm sorry, I didn't checked the clock... She answered, troubled.

\- It does not matter .. . Oh ! And now you are here, let me wish you a happy new year

\- Thank you Ben, she looked away, observing the details of the room, I did not know you play the piano ..

\- Do you like it? He replied as she was still speaking.. His eyes were shining with hope, he sketched a smile before continuing, Do you know what this song is about?

\- No, but it's beautiful ..

\- Yes it is .. he whispered, it is a casual story you know, about a man desperately in love with a woman, a dancer, proudly started Ben, however, despite his attempts, she does not notice him and prefers the man who comes every night to see her dance ..

\- Oh .. she blurted softly ..

\- These are stories that happen every day, to everyone, not very original but I grant you, life's a .. he lowered his head and stared at the piano.

\- And what happens to the man, in the end?

\- Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear that. He stopped for a while to stare right into Clem's eyes. His cold blue eyes were peering through her. I did not tell you to come to listen to such stories. He was joyful again, and so was his voice.

I tell you that I will show you other remains that the wheel .. I would like you to discover another thing that might make you move forward in your research ..

* * *

Ben had decided to go to the station of the Pearl, in order to have a look on all the other stations, thanks to the many cameras over the island. Before he had gone, he had picked a gun he had put in his pocket, along with his shoulder bag.

He walked for a while in the jungle, enjoying the silence and began to think back to the day before. He had took Clémence to a small crypt, lost in the depth of the island, close to the beach. To go there, one needs to go through the barracks and Ben had planned their way carefully in order to test the young woman. Indeed, as they had reached the huge pylon that created the force field which defended their small community, he had told her that he had turned off the magnetic field and had asked her to go first. As she knew what it could do to any human being trying to cross it, Clémence had looked at him, puzzled, and refused. He had shrugged his shoulders and took off his bag his daughter Alex' white rabbit, in order to show her that he had turned off the pylon. The young woman had yieled at him that she didn't want him to do that and she had moved on, her eyes closed in fear, only to see that indeed, it was turned off. "I told you that can could trust me, Clem" He had told her as he put the rabbit back into his bag.

After that, they had walked for a while to reach the beach and he had finally pointed the crypt as they reached it. He had told her that it was antic ruins, filled with barely complete frescoes. Prancing with impatience and enthusiasm, she had rushed to the entrance and spent the rest of the day in his company, to review and discuss the mortuary frescoes of the crypt. "You see, this scene represents the last judgment .." she began under the icy stare of Ben, which was much too busy daydreaming to listen to her explications.

While advancing, he smiled, he knew that this discovery had made her very happy, he had managed to touch one of her heartstrings. She had not expected it and the glow of happiness that had illuminated her eyes the rest of that day had left to Ben a feeling of joy and satisfaction. As they had went back to the barracks, Clem had thanked him by squeezing him in her arms. He had taste the sweet scent of her hair and since then, he could not get rid of it.

It is in this state of euphoria that he headed to the Pearl. He continued to daydream for a moment, just some time to think again of the caress of her arms when he finally arrived at the waterfall: the waterfall she loved so much. He had to pass that way, it was a shortcut that avoided him several hours of walking.

Ben walked toward the dirty road covered with vines and branches when his eyes were caught by a figure under the waterfall. Surprised he quietly approached, sneaking between shrubs and leaves. What stood before him left him speechless, he could not look away and he brushed past the discomfort as he suddenly felt hot. His head spun and his stomach knotted tight. He ran his sweaty hand on his sweaty forehead. He blinked to see if what he saw was real.

Clémence was in the water, lightly dressed. Her wet tank top foreshadowed her forms as he stood astonished, admiring her beauty. When she turned back to run, a hand through her hair, Ben let out a long sigh, his eyes moving down to her bare legs. He suddenly felt cramped in his pants and began to swallow hard, when he suddenly heard a creak behind him. He violently turned to find Richard, pointing his gun at him:

\- Ben? What are you doing here? He asked him, suspiciously

\- I was going to the Pearl .. and you, what are you doing here? Richard noticed with disgust what he was watching, Are you all right? You look upset... He said, calmly.

\- Clem and I had planned to see each other today .. do not tell me you were spying on her? He did not lower his gun and Ben became nervous.

\- Come on ! Do you really think that I would do something so gross !

Richard did not answer, staring at the man with disgust.

\- Furthermore, I'm talking to you peacefully, so could you please stop pointing that gun in my direction...?

There were no answers.

\- How long have you been here?

\- I just arrived, for like two minutes. I told you that I'm going to the Pearl ! It's a shortcut and you know it.

\- Come on Ben, enough. You can not do that...

Ben got closer to him, staring at him with his big cold eyes, and answered violently.

\- You're pointing a gun to me and you think you can threaten me like that... Be careful, Richard, be very careful.

\- What is Jacob going to say, knowing that you'd rather spy on an half naked woman than taking care of his Island..

\- Don't play with me Richard, you wouldn't dare speaking to Jacob right now. He answers insolently.

\- Of course I am, there's line not cross and you knew it...

He did not have time to finish his sentence that Ben put his hand to his belt in order to draw his weapon, but Richard was faster and put a violent rifle butt in Ben's face. He fell to the ground, his lips exploded by the blow and spat a pool of blood while Richard was heading to Clémence, her clothes by the hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**April 2003**

He had pulled from his pocket a handkerchief with which he patted his still bleeding lip. During the ride to the barracks, he had the misfortune to take a branch in the face, which had opened the wound again. While grimacing, he noticed with disgust that a blood stain had soaked the handkerchief. Ben continued to move when a dark mass lunged at him, missing to overthrow him:

\- Come on, be careful! He cried, turning to the form that had just passed. Oh! Clem Hello! I did not know it was you!

\- Hi Ben! replied the young woman by bringing her horse closer to him, I missed to make you fall!

A nervous laugh took him while he intensely looked at Clémence. She was riding a big gray horse and wore a large hat with colorful drawings. He could also hear an other horse coming from the depths of the jungle, Ben turned to see Richard, who was following the young woman on horseback. He did not greet him and while ignoring him, he turned back to Clémence:

\- Do you enjoy the ride? You know, shortly after your arrival, as I know you had practiced riding, I asked that they let you take a horse on your own, so you can enjoy a ride in the jungle.

\- It was a great idea Ben! Richard asked me to go on horseback to explore new places with him today.

\- I see .. answered Benjamin, coldly staring at Richard, who had not taken his eyes away from him.

\- What happened to you? Asked the young woman concerned, pointing the wound on his mouth

\- This is nothing, don't worry! I accidentally fell yesterday I caught my foot in a branch ..

The second man cleared his throat and Ben could feel his eyes staring at him accusingly in his back.

\- Nevertheless, you seem to ride fairly well .. I mean ride horses of course, he caught himself admiring her legs.

\- Clémence, let's go! Richard threw coldly as he turned the bridle of his horse to turn around.

\- I have to go, we still have a few places to visit ..

\- Yes, of course .. I'll see you tonight at Clem .. book club time !

* * *

The book club was held at Goodwin's house. His wife had had everything organized and prepared a cake for her guests:

\- Ben! She said when everyone had already arrived, Please come on !

He immediately noticed the absence of Clémence and he began to feel a deep anger rising inside of him. Jealous, he was convinced that she was still with Richard. He starts to move to the living room, his fists tight, he greeted Juliet with a nod, she was sitting close to Goodwin. His wife brought the cake and placed it on the table, staring at her husband suspiciously, while he pretended not to notice it:

\- Clémence is late! She threw while sitting down.

\- She's with Richard in the jungle .. replied Juliet, it's good that someone is with her and watch over her .. her eyes came to rest on Ben who had just dipped his lips in the glass of milk that it had just poured to himself.

\- Indeed, she seems to like him very much .. Yet Richard is not a reliable person, everyone knows .. He said.

\- I think they just only 'like' each other, continued the blond one, enjoying the nervousness that was beginning to take possession of Benjamin. From what I know, it means a lot to him too, it's nice to see that there is a little hope and happiness left on this island ..

Ben's blue eyes came over Juliet, as if he was cursing at her. His thin lips twitched when the doorbell rang.

Clémence came in, smiling, and she crossed the glare of Benjamin Linus, who was determined to make her understand his anger. After greeting each guest, she sat in front of Ben.

\- Well, let's start! What did you think of the last book, asked Goodwin's wife, raising it so that everyone can see the book.

They talked for several minutes when she asked the question to Clémence. The latter does not have the time to answer when Ben began:

\- Miss Hartwin should be able to answer without any problems, do you not Clem?

The latter did not understand, she stared at him, while Juliet got up to help her friend and gave her own advise:

\- Do not play the innocent one, he continued, you know, this is the story of a woman who finds herself caught between two men .. she is in love with one and uses the other .. You still do not see? Have you even read the book?

\- Ben, enough! Juliet added in distress.

\- Come on, Juliet, we're just talking, I just try to help a friend who seems a little lost. He got up and walked toward Clémence. The latter shivered under the icy stare of the man who was staring. You know Clem, you should understand because the heroin is practically the same age as you are .. Although she is quite candid, but basically she's a very intelligent woman. She may not be aware of it, and the author does not mention it but she's the one who has control, it's this woman, Clem .. and she goes on with his game, only to push one of the two man to kill the other .. He sat down again and resumed calmly, so, have you read it?

\- Yes .. Clémence replied trembling, well, not entirely, I do not have the time ..

\- Were you too busy to hike in the jungle with Richard? Suddenly threw Benjamin.

She did not answer and the session continued until it came to and end. Ben walked with Clémence in order to bring her back home, but a few meters from his house, he saw Richard on her doorstep, so he brutally grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear :

\- You should quickly make a choice and stop this game, Clem, before a tragedy occurs, you know, like in the book ..

\- I do not understand .. she was terrified, and she stared in his eyes to understand what he really meant, but the only answer she had was his mischievous smile and his warm breath against her skin when he whispered once again:

\- If you have any questions about your lover... he paused and swallowed, the sad truth that she and Richard shared the same bed made him feel sick. His stomach knotted and he tried to resume as if nothing had happened, trying to hide his discomfort. If you have any questions, ask Jacob, he will answer ..

He timidly kissed her cheek and walked toward his house. Clémence turned, puzzled by what the leader of her group had just told her, and walk to Richard, who was still waiting for her, worried.


	11. Chapter 11

\- What did he want ? Says Richard as he watches him walking away.

She didn't answered and hugged him instead. Richard was pressed against her with a force he thought unknown until then and, when they pulled away from their embrace, he timidly kissed the corner of her lips, which surprised the young woman. She knew that he was shy and that he wanted to stay discreet about their relationship, but he had never been so distant. However, she shrugged and tried to convince herself that all was well enough.

Clémence had invited him to dinner, and she was therefore radiant as she went into the house.

After a long discussion with Ethan, she managed to convince him to spend the evening at Tom, sharing a manly beer while playing cards. Her friend had been obliged to accept as he had noticed the temperament of Clémence : he didn't want to get her angry because she had been on the nerves until a few days ago. Ethan smiled, after all he got along well with Tom, indeed, everyone got on well with Tom, except perhaps that Richard was often annoyed by his sens of humor.

As the evening drew to an end, the young woman felt that her guest was not at ease, avoiding her gaze and responding only briefly when she committed to the conversation. He ran a nervous hand on his neck and stood up. Clem joined him and took his hand. He remained motionless for a few seconds, staring at the thin and fragile fingers of the woman he loved. Deeply lost in his thought, the idea of being that attached to a woman tied his stomach. He had never thought to feel this again. When he had loosened his grip, she gave him a suspicious look he tried to dodge.

\- I have something to tell you, he began muttering

She seemed surprised

\- I have to talk to you too ..

He felt his stomach knot a little more, he had not thought of such a response, and his face twitched

\- I want you to take me to Jacob, I wish to talk to him ..

He began to chuckle and looked away, he felt trapped between what she had just said and what he was about to tell her. Always tense upon the reaction she had had, he sought his words:

\- I can not, you cant see Jacob, nobody can ..

\- But I'm not anyone .. Clémence took his face in her hands. Please, I have questions .. What Ben had told her a few hours earlier had made her suspicious. She knew that Richard did not talk much and the thought that he was still hiding something from her has made her furious. She was taking very seriously their relationship and when she have agreed to make some sacrifices for him, she would not be fooled anyway. Clémence would never make the same mistakes as she does in the past. However, she insisted a little, trying to be gentle and persuasive, but he still refused.

Irritated and upset, she felt kind of betrayed, _why did he trust me not?_ She thought, giving him an icy stare.

\- I have to go .. he finally let go, Jacob would like me to do some research on the continent and according to Ben, I would have to be away for four or five months ..

The young woman opened her big round eyes, letting out the violent disappointment that lit in her eyes.

\- What ? So long? But what will you do there?

\- I can not tell you, I have to look for people, that's all you need to know ..

\- All I need to know? But I know nothing Richard, and the only man who can answer my questions, I can not even approach him for questioning! You go away from me for five months and I will stay on this island waiting for you without any news from you! Tell me where is Jacob!

Guessing that the situation would get out of hand and that he was no longer in controls, Richard grabbed his jacket and decided to leave the home. He had wanted to make her happy and spend the night with her but he did not want to make the situation worst, so he preferred to flee.

When he had announced that he wanted to stay for the night, she had not believed it and she was aware with the idea that they will never live a normal love story. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that their life on the island was not the most perfect life. He was lucky because he was one of the few, with Ethan, to be able to leave the island from time to time to return to civilian life. However, going back to the mainland was apparently not as easy as it seems.

\- You're not staying here to sleep? She asked him, furious.

\- I did not want to argue with you, I will pass by tomorrow morning, before leaving for the submarine, to say you goodbye ..

* * *

When Ethan arrived, he found the young woman sitting on the couch, squinting on an old romantic TV movie. Surprised and worried to see her so off, he went to her and saw that her eyes were still red and moistened with tears. She got up and rushed into his arms, weeping bitterly once again. Clémence felt lost, she seemed to have failed again in her love life.

Ethan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, then he invited her to come to sit at the table in order to discuss. It was 11pm and for an hour, she told him what had happened with her lover.

His roommate knew about the departure of Richard but he had not wanted to talk to her, stating that it was not his role. He tried his best in order to reassure her when she began to cry again. Tears rolled down her cheek while Ethan was left helpless about this situation. If he could, he would have ran to the jungle to find Richard and persuade him to come to talk to her. _Five months without any news, and he does not want me to know a little bit more about him_ .. she thought, blowing her nose. Fortunately, Clem was not alone and Ethan had decided to change her mind by grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

\- We're going to play a game, you'll see, it'll do you good to laugh a little .. he told her proudly as he served her a drink.

\- What is it ?

Her small, shy voice, full of grief, made him smile, he thought that she was touching and he had no desire to see her in such a state once again.

\- I'll poor a glass to myself too, this game is called "truth or dare". It's simple, you're going to do an action or tell me the truth, and if you refuse, you drink! And I will do as well !

\- I know this game .. she threw a nervous little laugh.

Ethan was happy, the young woman began to relax and to forget her disastrous dinner.

\- I start ! He took a chair in front of her and planted his eyes in hers, do you love this island

\- Yes .. how long have you been living here?

\- Always .. Can you make me a smile?

\- Yes, and she did so, to the delight of her friend. Are you sometimes tired of being on this island?

\- Yes .. do you miss your old life sometimes?

She did not answer and drank the whiskey he had served her. Her throat burned intensely while the alcohol was slowly making its way in her belly. Ethan laughed as he watched at he grimace she made.

\- It's a bit strong ! Have you ever been in love?

He drank.

\- Are you in love with someone? She went on, serving him another glass.

He drank it.

\- Are you in love with Richard?

\- Yes..

\- Do you appreciate Ben? He continued.

\- Yes..

\- My turn ! Could you cross the pylons without being sure of having them disabled?

\- No .. Ethan swallowed the liquid that contained his glass.

The glasses went on and on and the young woman began to feel her head turning, as she was facing a drunk Ethan, which still does not deal well with alcohol.

\- Do you love me ? She asked, trying to stay focused.

He did not answer and began to laugh out loud and then mechanically, he grabbed his glass as he emptied it faster than the reaction he had had.

\- You and your weird questions .. he replied while its speed was becoming increasingly slow, he tried to make a few unintelligible sentences,without success. My turn again ! He stood up proudly, Are you in love with Ben?

\- Ethan!

\- Could you pay him a visit tonight ?

Clémence blushed while clapping her hands, laughing out loud. She stood up and awkwardly tried to sit next to her friend.

They stared for a few minutes, she remained silent as he burst out laughing. Clem tried to focus again, grabbed his shoulder and told him frankly :

\- I need to go talk to Jacob, you know where I can find him, right?

\- Nope ..

\- Does Ben know where he is?

\- Perhaps..

\- Ethan! It's not funny, I'm serious, answer me, honestly...

\- I know that Ben would like to meet him too, but Jacob has never wanted to give him a hearing, and Richard never wanted to tell him where he is hiding ..

A ray of hope began to flicker in the eyes of the young woman, despite the whiskey she had absorbed. If she was going to see Ben and if she dug well enough into his house, she might find a document that would tell him more about Jacob. An idea crossed her mind... She knew that Ben had always been attracted to her : if she behave well enough, she could successfully break into his office in the middle of the night unsuspectingly.

\- So... Ethan said once more, Would you dare go and see him?

\- Yes .. she answered, drinking another glass of alcohol.

He stared at her,without really understanding what she had answered. His eyes squinted into the void next to her, and when she resumed, he jumped of surprise.

\- I will spend the night with him to try to find some information about the location of Jacob. Ben is the kind of person to plan many kind of theories, and scribble them on papers. If he wants to know something, he will do everything to get the answer .. All you have to do is to watch out for Tom for the night. He always walk around Ben's house at night, to keep him safe. You know it right?

He made a wide nod and a smile appeared on his long face.

\- You understand what you have to do Ethan?

\- Watch out for Tom!

They took some time to finish the bottle, and she went staggering to the house of Benjamin Linus.


	12. Chapter 12

She stops at the door and clears her throat, "Come on! " she whispered as she ring on the bell. It was 1am and Clem noticed that Ben was not sleeping because the lights of the living room were still on. A figure loomed at the window and the man opened a section of the curtain to see who was ringing at his home at such an hour. He opened the door, surprised to see her and asked her in a clear voice :

\- Clem! What are you doing here ? At such an hour!

\- Am I bothering you ? The young woman asked as she enter, leaving Ben on the doorstep

\- No no, I was about to go to bed …

Indeed, as she turned to look at him, she realized that he was wearing a blue plaid pajamas. Faced with this ridiculous scene, a mocking smile appeared on her face and she tried somehow her best to control herself when she finally burst into laughter.

\- Are you okay? He asked her as he invits her to sit on the couch.

\- I think that Ethan filled my cup with a little bit too much of whiskey ..

She stood up and faced him. He tried to dodge her look and fixed the TV who was on the news channel

\- I see..

He seemed disappointed that she was not in her normal state. Ben looked at her again, he was sitting on the couch, in front of Clémence , who was standing up before him, as she had the most mischievous look than she usually had. She pulled on her ponytail to undo it and shook her head, leaving her long brown hair falling down her shoulders. She also began to unbutton a few buttons that tightened her chest

\- What are you doing ? Ben threw, stunned

She did not answer and moved closer to him, staring at him with her big blue eyes, and then she pull her dress up in order to ride the man.

\- What are you doing Clem? Stop, you're not in your normal state, you do not know what you're doing!

His little nervous, trembling voice could not stop to try to calm her. Ben was completely destabilized, he would have never thought that such scenes can occur at his own home. Clem looked elsewhere and this feeling of invisibility was putting him uneasy. She began to kiss his neck and Ben closed his eyes for a moment :

\- Stop .. he begged again

\- Do not tell me you never thought about this Ben?

He did not answer and let her do. The young woman went up along his jaw and came to kiss him shyly. He ended the kiss and stared at the young woman for a moment, losing himself in her eyes filled with desire. Clem stared at him and was surprised to find him strangely beautiful. His big blue eyes made her shudder and she could not take her eyes off his charm, that she found that night irresistible.

\- Very well, he snapped , kissing her again, more brutally than before.

The next day she wakes up hastily and began to think about the day before. A violent headache took her when she remembered that she had to search in Ben's office! She hastily jumped out of bed and tried not to wake the man who was still asleep.

Slowly she crossed the hallway and walked to his office when she came face to face with Tom. A deep sense of unease invades her as he was staring at her intensely. She was still in her underwear and had nothing to hide her body, she gave him a tight smile, filled with embarrassment _. Fuck_ ! She thought, _Ethan forgot to watch for him_!

\- Do not worry, you're not my kind .. Can I know what are you doing in Ben's office?

\- I was looking for a a piece of paper .. she mumbled, I wanted to write him a note ..

Tom laughed and left the room, accompanied by the young woman who had just failed in her quest.

* * *

When he arrived at the house of Clémence, he had a moment of hesitation as he was about to ring the doorbell. Richard wanted to talk to her and apologize before leaving, however, he feared the reaction of the young woman. He turned around to see if no one was spying then rang. Seconds later, the door was openend by Ethan, completely asleep. He was slow to react, staring at the man laying in front of him, yawning and then, he suddenly asked in a clear voice, as if he was trying to wake up:

\- Richard! What are you doing here ?

\- I want to see Clémence, is she awake?

\- Clem is not here ..

Richard looked at his watch, it was seven in the morning and to find that the young woman was not home at this hour began to make him suddenly ill at ease.

\- How is it that she's not here ?

\- She did not sleep here of all night ..

Richard stared at the man who could hardly stand, leaning against the wall. His green blue eyes half closed and the strong smell that emanated brightened a little Richard about what could have happened the other night.

\- You guys had some party yesterday, dont you ?

\- Yeah! It was great!

\- You were with Clémence right?

\- Yeah!

\- And she did not slept here?

\- No, but trust me man, I cant tell you anything else because I myself do not remember. He laughed. Juliet found me in the garden, I had fallen asleep, stoned as fuck ..

Ethan started on an other uncontrollable laughter, thinking back of the party they might have had. He invited Richard to come in but he refused. His dark eyes became cold and a feeling of guilt invaded him. The poor man decided to go back to bed.

He did not know where she was and the very thought of it made him panic. Knowing the dangers of the jungle and its density, Richard began to pace up and down outside her house trying to find where she was. He suddenly began to think about that thick black smoke running through the jungle in a metallic noise and the panic which had started to invade him completely submerged his mind. When he decided to go looking for her into the maze of the jungle, his gaze was attracted by two silhouettes in the distance, who advanced toward him.

He distinguished without difficulty his friend, along with Ben, who was following behind. A deep rage slowly moved into him, then intensified when he saw a sly smirk on Benjamin's lips.

\- Richard! said Clémence embarrassed to see him, what are you doing here?

\- As I am about to leave for five months on the continent, I came to say goodbye, remember, I had talked to you yesterday .. The look of Ben weighing on him made him lose his ways and he began to flare up.

\- Ethan told me you do not slept at home the other night ..

Clem did not answer and looked down, she felt terribly wrong and to be alongside the one she had spent the night with did not help.

\- Where were you ?

\- At my place proudly replied Ben, whose icy stare still had not left Richard. The latter felt in his eyes like a sense of challenge and competition. He made a contemptuous smile and grabbed her friend by the arm, to bring her away from his rival.

\- I do not understand .. "driiiing" he was about to ask for explanations when his watch started to ring. I have to go now, the submarine's about to leave in five minutes… I dont know what to say to you now, Clem…. We'll talk again when I'm back.

Clem felt terrible, as if she was being stab through her chest, she walked to her house to sit on the bench located on the small terrace. The young woman could not remember exactly the whole day but some memories coming back were enough to make her understand that what she did was wrong, she had betrayed her friend.

\- Are you all right, Clémence?

\- I should not have come to you yesterday, I acted like a complete idiot. Doing this party with Ethan was ..

\- But no, Clem, on the contrary! It was a beautiful evening, I do not see why would have it been bad?

The innocent tone he had taken drove her crazy and she got up to go home. As disgusted as she was, she shut violently the frontdoor to come face to face with her roommate, a box of cookies in his hand :

-You want some ? He asked her, seeing her nervousness ready to explode.

\- No ! She quickly climbed the stairs to her room. Richard was gone for five months and she would not see him before. A deep sense of guilt suddenly invaded her, and she could still hear the voice of Ben trying to calm her.

\- Hi Ben! What are you doing here ? Ethan asked to the little man, troubled by all that noises so early in the morning

He did not answer and turned away, knowing she would return to see him. Clémence needed him to understand the secrets of the island and he remained the chief of their community, he could never be ignored.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone ! There is the next chapter ! Hope you still like it :)**

 **(Merci aux deux review françaises que j'ai eu, et cela me fait super plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me lire ! Je vais essayer de répondre à vos questions :)**

 **Luna: Je suis désolée que tu aies du mal avec cette fiction, c'est pourquoi j'avais posté cette même fic mais en français, si tu ne l'as pas déjà vu, elle s'appelle "Benjamin Linus, un homme dangereux". Après, elle avance moins vite que celle-ci car il faut que je traduise en français, mais elle avance et va aller jusqu'au bout, tout comme celle-ci ! J'essaie de ne pas abandonner les lecteurs car je sais ô combien c'est décevant de ne pas connaître la fin d'une fiction à laquelle on a accroché car l'auteur n'est plus inspiré ou n'a plus le temps d'écrire.**

 **Nisama: Haha ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et je dois avouer que tu as raison, mais Ben attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! (Ha ça fait trop malsain dit comme ça ^^) Bref, encore merci de me suivre et de continuer à laisser des review ! Et pour répondre à tes questions qui sont bien trop curieuses car si je te réponds, je vais te spoiler la suite.. tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je connais déjà la fin de cette fic et on s'en approche grandement :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

The young woman had spent the whole week locked up at home, indeed, she had rather stood bored, looking out at the window rather than going out and coming to meet Benjamin. She was still overwhelmed by shame when she thought back to that evening, letting her puzzled. On one side there was Richard and the confidence he had broken between them and, on the other side was Ben, who had been waiting for this moment ever since she had landed on the island, and would always be there for her. A question crossed her mind and she tried to reassure herself by admitting she was right, because if she had chosen that path, it was only because of the fault of her friend, whose relationship with him couldn't move on since he had promised never to betray Isabella's wish. In her head, she had always wanted to start a family, the young woman saw in a moment of his marriages and children dreams fading away. Perhaps, with some time, Richard would changes his mind? Or maybe he'll never change his opinion and she'll lost a precious time with him as she would try to keep her hope alive.

Two weeks after the departure of Richard, Clémence, who had decided to take control back and not losing sight of her objectives, decided to go to see her friend Juliet to clear her head. Along the way she met Goodwin who, after warmly embracing her, asked her how she was:

\- I am better, thank you .

\- Are you sure ? You know we're here, Juliet and me, if you do not feel well and if you want to talk ..

\- I know Goodwin, that's why I'm about to meet Juliet today, though Ethan is always attentive and helpful, he can not replace a girl friend.

\- Ah yeah, you with your stories of girls, we, man, cannot understand everything! I must leave you now, I must bring a package to you-know-who, the great authoritarian leader. Cheers and kiss Juliet from me!

After she arrived, Clem took a deep breath before ringing at the door. Indeed, despite the smiles she tried to put on her face all day long, Richard' silence gnawed her from the inside.

She dreaded the day he would return as much as she wanted it so much. The man missed him terribly, she was always thinking about him, what he had promised her, the days they spent together, at the possible future with him, but also what he thought of her . Maybe he would not want to see her again and maybe he will go into the jungle only to come back exceptionally, to see their community, not only her. Clémence was terrified : she was living day to day with this doubt, growing inside of her.

The two women talked for a long time, sharing their deepest thoughts. Clem had managed to hold back the tears she had felt were coming throughout the day. Faced with her friend sadness and consuming fear, Juliet managed to find the words, because for her, although she was not familiar with Richard, she had heard a lot about him. He was known as a man of extreme kindness, who did not hesitate to take the initiative to get things done and help their people. If Richard had to have a discussion with Clémence, he would be the one who come and everything would be done in calm what, she was sure of that..

However, Juliet did not know that Richard was feeling a kind of endless loneliness for such a long time; indeed, the man never talked about it with anyone. He could not die and he was doom to see his family die, one member after the other, and leaving this world while he remained powerless and haunted about it. Richard was sick, he was tired of always doing the same thing when he was there was someone new to meet, and above all, he could no longer tell his secret to anyone... Indeed, why should he share them with anybody, since the person to whom he confided will eventually die while he'll stood here, powerless to bury her. For one of the few times in his long life, Richard wanted to live a normal life, without worrying about the island and what was entailed to it.

Like all the times he has been to the continent, he took the same street, dressed in the same way and always with this strange look, as if he was looking straight into time itself, as he passed the doors of Mittelos society. For hours, he lingered on the same documents again and again and then he gave phone calls, his secretary brought him a coffee, coming back later in the day, to give him an other one. He was tired, so tired of all this routine, longing for the island, even if these little vacation made him feels the greatest good.

In the early evening, he left his office and headed for a small area not far away from downtown. That was fifteen years he had came here, motionless, in front of a house without a garden, in order to drop in the mailbox a thick envelope. Accustomed to this manner of being, he walked to the door and rang the bell but had no answer. Richard frowned and insisted more, pressing the doorbell with anger.

After a few minutes, a blond woman came slowly to open the door, only to show a small part of her face:

\- Hello Suzie!

\- Richard you have to leave, I don't want you here ..

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Go away, I don't want to see you, and neither do Clara

\- I don't get it !

She closed the door but Richard intervened violently, opening the door and coming into the house under the watch of the panicked woman:

\- Please go away.

\- I want to see my daughter! Clara! Clara are you here?

\- She does not want to see you!

He walked into the entrance, looking for his daughter and then turned to Suzie, completely disoriented:

\- Explain me what's going on ..

\- A man contacted me not so long ago, she began, bursting into tears, he threatened us, if you go on visiting us, he will stop paying the money you're giving us ..

\- You know who was this man?

\- He said nothing, but he looked serious and I did not know what to do... For God' sake Richard, you know that I need this money to raise your daughter, I don't have a high salary and I will have to sell the home. You don't want an homeless daughter right ? So I did the right thing, I decided that we should no longer see you, I'm sorry Richard ..

He left the house fists clenched and ready to settle accounts with Ben once he'll be back on the island.

Among the heavy Richard secrets that Richard kept, this one was one nobody knew on the island and nobody was aware of it, except Ben and Jacob. He had known a woman at a party organized by the Mittelos society and after a month of relationship, Suzie had got pregnant. However, Richard had made a mistake and knowing that he was unable to raise a child, he decided to talk to Ben about it. He wanted to find a way to raise this child without being present. Benjamin had found a compromise, he will give him a sum of money that he could give to Suzie during his visits to the continent, provided that no one is aware of it. All this worked very well until today and Richard was deprived of seeing his ex girlfriend and her daughter.

The man took out his phone to make a call and took the road leading to the city center where he hoped to find someone important. The next day he would do the same except that it would be someone else, the next day, the same and so on for five months. Richard had received an important mission and he had to make sure of one thing, until his job is done and he could come back the island.

For Clémence, who spent her days on the last archaeological site that Ben had shown her, life was slowly resuming its course. In order to try to empty her head to stay concentrate on her task, she had dug carefully around the remains to find some treasures. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she looked up to see that Tom was staring at her:

\- What do you want ?

\- I'd just stop to say hello, Clémence!

\- Yet every time you come to "say hello" to me, Ben has an ulterior motive...

\- He would just like to talk to you ..

\- Well, I do not feel like it, I will come when I'm finish here!

She violently threw the shovel to the ground in anger. She did not want to see Benjamin and even if she had no choice in the end, the young woman wanted to delay the talk with him. Yet, if her mission was still to find the hiding place of Jacob, she had to get used to the presence of the little man, even if she had to keep on pretending and take on to herself. Clem was fed up to obey to his orders and having to be present as soon as the chief of their community wanted. Tom was still looking at her, relishing on the excessive nervousness that was invading the young woman:

\- You are digging your own grave? He quipped, pointing the hole she had dug.

\- Let it go Tom, if you have something to tell me, I'll listen to you, but spare me your inappropriate jokes!

Tom stooped to arrive at her height, he flashed a quick, sly smile before whispering to her :

\- I do not know what you're playing with Ben, but I feel like you're hiding something. What happens into his room, I do not care about it, that does not concern me... But what you were doing in his office though, I care about that pretty much. Do not try to plot under his back, because I'll be there, I'll always be there to catch you .. you understand girl? I'm not looking for trouble, and I'm pretty sure you're not looking for it too, so be wise and all will be well... for you.


	14. Chapter 14

**2004**

"You're so beautiful," Benjamin had told her one day. She had slowly opened her eyes to take a look at the man, upright in the bed and watching her. Once again, her plans had failed and Ben was awake : Clem could not search in his office anymore in the foolish hope to find information about Jacob.

This state of fact was on for several months now, and the young woman had come to fall into Benjamin Linus' arms, even if reluctantly. Clémence had made a pact with her friend Ethan, both had to investigate on their side and keep their mission secret. Nobody had to know about it, and Ethan took this as seriously as it could be taken. On a regular basis, he started to sink into the jungle only to come back later at night, in order to find some clues about where could Jacob be hiding. Because of the lack of information and results, he ended up wondering if the man had ever existed. Meanwhile, Clem tried her best to sneak into her lover's office, only when circumstances allowed it.

The last time she had been able to enter, the young woman had vainly look everywhere, without any results . But the woman was reckless, Clémence was sure to find something that can help her in her quest.

She took a quick step toward the house of Benjamin and, before she had the time to ring on the doorbell, he opened the door and invited her in:

\- I was waiting for you !

\- Good evening Ben ..

Alex left to see her friend Karl .. I do not like that... when one's fifteen, sixteen, there's something else to do than dating someone .. When I was as old as she was, I had many more concerns!

She replied with a slight smile and entered the house. He took her jacket and he hung it on a coat rack in the hall before he invited her to sit on the couch. Benjamin looked nervous that night, _probably because Alex was not at home_ , thought the young woman tried her best to stare into his eyes . He spun in the kitchen, ultra dynamic, on the verge of hyperactivity, Ben walks back with tense features and eyes wide open, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

\- A toast, to our meeting ! you wouldn't mind? He asked her with a hint of insolence.

\- No Ben! Not at all ! Clémence lied slamming her glass against Ben's.

\- I love this island! Although sometimes it's a nest of surprises .. Fortunately you do not... don't you ?

A dubious silence filled the room as his gaze was insistent and suspicious. Clémence gradually felt her heart racing at the idea that he could have unmasked her. She stared at the ground so as not to meet his accusing stare. This seconds seemed like an eternity : she wanted to say something, anything, just to break the silence that was choking them. _Shit, I'm done! He guessed!_ Suddenly, as she was about to crack under the intense pressure, he burst out laughing and the nervousness that was oppressing them since the beginning of the evening left the young woman, she felt reassured and spectator of this amazing reversal of state. When Benjamin was silent, it meant that he had an idea in his head and when he was dynamic, that he was trying to hide his unease by replacing it with false states of euphoria.

Later in the night, while Ben seemed to sleep deeply, Clem,after checking that Tom was not there, tried once again to sneak into Benjamin's office. He should have hear about the time when she had been surprise by Tom because he had locked the room. _It means that it must be hiding something .._ inwardly thought the young woman as she inserts the key into the lock. Discreetly, she had managed to sneak in the corridor without the knowledge of the man to find out where he hid the key. It was too easy but Clémence was laughing, stubborn and convinced, because she wanted only one thing: to find Jacob. She laid her hands on some documents mentioning Richard and a large sum of money and an address, but she paid no more attention than that. After opening several drawers, the young woman fell on a strange looking map. She widened her big round eyes and squinted for a moment as she try to read it. Benjamin had drawn the outline of the island and represented different places surrounded by question marks. Convinced that she has found a clue, she put the card joyfully into her pocket to regain the room but when she turned around, she was surprised to come across the little man. He was staring at her intensely with his blue eyes icy, which made her shiver as she tried to sound as neutral as possible.

\- Ben! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?

\- I was thirsty, so I went down to drink a glass of milk .. and you ? May I ask you the same question, what are you doing in my office?

She did not answer and walked shyly to kiss him wildly but the man stepped back, avoiding contact with her.

\- I ask you this again, what were you doing here, when my office is supposed to be locked?

\- I couldn't manage to sleep ..

\- Me neither, I couldn't sleep. What is it that you have in your pocket?

Like a child who was caught by her parents, she handed him the crumpled card, head down. The woman was ashamed, she had try her best but discretion was definitely not her stronger point.

\- And what were you planning to do with this card? You better worry about yourself, there are far more important issues, have you got nothing else to do ! Rather than seeking for a cursed card! What are you playing at, Clem! Life on this island is no game ..!

There was no response from the young woman, who wanted nothing more than one thing, to go back home and shut herself up in her room.

\- Anyway .. forget about this story, as I've said, there are more serious things to worry about .. With a pretty smile and contemptuous voice, he left the room to find his bed, that he would use alone that night.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Clémence ran upstairs to wake Ethan up by suddenly opening the curtains of his room:

\- Wake up ! Come on ! Hurry up, I have something to show you !

\- What time is it ? Clémence no, I'm exhausted I did not sleep of all night!

\- Me neither, I don't care, hurry up, it's important!

She undid the sheets to make her friend go faster, but he replied with a sigh of annoyance. He followed her reluctantly into the kitchen, only taking his time to put a t-shirt on. The young woman had spent the night to draw what she had managed to see of the map, at least, the bits she remembered, but she was proud of what she had done, and she still was when she handed the paper to her roommate:

\- What is this ? Ethan asked suspiciously.

\- This is the map I found in Ben's office last night ! The only problem is that he surprised me rummaging, he should be suspicious now, but we don't have to care anymore because we have the map! This afternoon, we'll go into the jungle in search of Jacob! Whatcha Say about this! ?

The man's face began to radiate and he squeezed her friend in his arms. However, a slight concern took him when his grip loosened. Ethan was afraid of the reaction of Benjamin, now that he was aware of their mission. He was a mean man and his cunning lies were mingled with his main qualities. For a few minutes, he felt bad about bringing his friend into such a mess, fearing the consequences of their act, because Benjamin was capable of the best and of the worst, especially when the island was at stake.

\- What is it, Ethan?

\- I hope that Ben will quickly forget this incident, otherwise his answer could be terrible ...

\- Who cares, we have the map! Clem continued, as happy as one can be.

\- Yes... Yes you're right, let's stop worrying about him! Oh, I'm thinking about something, forgive me for being this late, but I wish you a happy birthday!

He ran to his room to return with a small gift he offered to the young woman:

\- I hope you'll like it...

She quickly unwrapped the present and threw the package on the ground to discover a drawing of a woman sitting on the beach. Clémence thanked him warmly with a kiss on the cheek:

\- It's you, last time when we talked on the beach just after the departure of Richard. I thought that moment was magical with the sea at your feet, so I wanted to make it a drawing .. I did not want to offer you the traditional bouquet of flowers ..

\- I didn't know you could drew this well, Ethan!

The man blushed a moment before going down to pick up the wrapping paper in order to put it in the trash. He had not wanted to give her flowers, perfume or chocolates, leaving this privilege to Richard, because he thought it was more appropriate.

* * *

A few hours later, as they were about to get ready to leave to the jungle, somebody rang at the doorbell. No one hurried to open it. It rang again and neither Clémence nor Ethan cared. Indeed, the latter was repairing an old piece of furniture for hour with extremely loud music. With a hammer and a screwdriver, Ethan was singing on the catchy lyrics,while the doorbell was ringing once more.

 _« Everybody wants you_  
 _Everybody wants your love_  
 _I'd just like to make you mine all night_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Baby give it up »_

It was the young woman who heard the screeching noise in the entrance and, annoyed by this intrusion, she hurried to open the door.

\- Well, don't you want to open? It becomes difficult to come close to you! Clem, I wish you a happy birthday!

\- Thank you Ben! She threw a big smile while, in the depths of her being, shame and anger mingled.

\- Follow me, I'd like to tell you about something.

\- Maybe later , I was going to get out ..

\- Very good, follow me, Benjamin insisted, and he seemed about to lose patience.

\- I had to go out with Ethan, we had planned to go into the jungle today ..

\- I see .. He lowered his head and seemed disappointed. Well never mind, you will just want to know that your digging site in Egypt re opened its gate a few days ago .. I would have preferred to announce it otherwise but well ..

\- What ? How could it be ! It had closed for lack of funds! Explain yourself !

\- Well, follow me!

Having apologized to Ethan, she followed Benjamin, crushed by curiosity. The little man stopped for a while to disable the pylons and rushed into the density of the jungle, armed with a stick on which he leaned. They walked for a long time, to finally stop at the foot of a ship wreck. He ordered her to stand still for him in order for him to have the time to go get something, only to return with a bouquet of flowers. _Oh no, not again .. not flowers_ a little voice whispered inside the woman's head.

\- I wish you a very happy birthday ! May you be happy, and may Egypt reveals its mysteries!

\- What is it that you have to tell me about the digging site?

\- Yes... Your digging site, the one that you had started to explore before you came on the island! I had a few calls and helped it financially so it could open its doors once again! Aren't you happy ?

He intimately knew that she was not, that was the object of his revenge for last night

\- No ! Of course not I'm not happy, this site is no longer mine, since I am here and others will finish what I had started, and discover the remains which were intended to me!

\- The remains on this island are for you ..

\- No Benjamin! And that's not fair, why did you do that?

\- Apparently even my gifts do not make you happy, and that's why you allows yourself to enter and rummage into my office, in the middle of the night .. tell me, was it voluntary, your nocturnal visits, in order to find a way to get straight into my office? I'm not as good as Richard, am I? What do Richard has that I haven't? You still think about this man, when there are so many secrets that he never told you! Look!

He pointed the ship's frame and his face twitched under his intense anger

\- This boat! He continued trying to calm down, this is the boat that brought Richard here, a long time ago, I think that you know that, right ? He was chained in this ship, ready to be executed for murder! He is not as innocent as you think he is ! Do you know that he has a daughter and a wife on the continent, to which he regularly sends money? And you keep holding on to him! You can't do that ! Not after all that I did to you !

Shocked by all these revelations, the young woman hardly looked up to face the look of Benjamin. She glanced at him, eyes filled with tears and misunderstanding, and stammered a few words that he understood quickly

\- I want to go home, I want to go back to Paris ..

\- I do a lot of things for you on this island and you'll never leave it ..

The young woman did not answer and glared at him. The man was staring at her too, realizing what he just had done. The little respect she had for him had gone, and the little hope that he had to see Clémence once again against him had completely disappear. He tried to put her at ease again by releasing these words:

\- Think about all that you still have to discover here! Despite this encouragement, she did not answer him. Happy birthday Clem .. he finally let go before returning to the barracks.


	16. Chapter 16

\- I want to leave this island ! Clémence violently threw to the ground the flowers that Ben had given her a few days earlier. I'm sick of this life, I want to get back to what I've lost two years ago! I want to go home!

She was screaming with a strong voice, alone in the livingroom, while Ethan lay abed in his room . He ran down the stairs to come and comfort his friend

\- Ben is a liar, a manipulator, a monster .. do not put yourself in such a state for him, you'll succeed in your revenge, I promise you !

\- Ethan... I want to go home ..

He received this sentence like a stab in the chest, knowing that he would not be able to follow her if she came back to the continent. He hugged her and tried to comfort her as much as he was trying to comfort himself. He knew that life on the island was not easy and that one day she would leave for the mainland, but he had never really been prepared for that. The thought of the links and complicity that they had built together left him a bitter taste in his mouth. He did not want her to leave because he never has been as well with someone as he was with her. Ethan Rom had not had an easy life, he had never known his parents and had never had the affection that a family brings to a child. His stomach clenched when he pulled away from the embrace:

\- We'll go to see Jacob immediately, and he will find a solution !

They advance quickly into the jungle with the help of the map Clémence had drawn. Ethan, gun in hand, was watching the back of the young woman as she tried to understand what she had traced herself.

After a few hours that had seen them milling around, Clem abandoned and sat on a dead tree trunk. The man did the same and grabbed the map, trying to understand it. He grew up on the island and knew it by heart, only then he did not know if his failure was due to the fact that Clémence had poorly reproduced what she had seen at Ben's office or if she just could not draw. He laughed at her despised glance :

\- What are you laughing at ?! She asked defensivly and on edge of loosing her mind.

\- You ! We are there in the jungle to look for a man whose existence is unsure and even less sure is the map leading to him!

A deafening noise startled him and he pointed his rifle in the direction of the noise:

\- You heard that ?

\- What was that ?

\- I am not sure..

The noise intensified and turned into a metallic sound that rumbled again, destroying the silence of the jungle. Ethan did not think twice and grabbed his friend by the arm to force herself to get up on her feet. Panicked to see him in such a state, she hastened to do what he asked :

\- Run and dont you look back!

\- Ethan what's going on?!

\- Clémence run! He yelled, starting the race.

The noise came closer and she saw a strange black smoke appear before it. In a panic yelling, she caught her friend who was trying somehow to avoid the thing pursuing them. Believing that their death had arrived, she ran up until her breath fade out. Without looking back, she felt the presence of Ethan, who was also trying to escape the smoke as he screamed in panic. Suddenly the noise stopped and the young woman finished her race into a mass on her way, causing her to fall sharply.

\- Clem! You're okay ?

She was trying to calm down as she struggled against her vision, troubled by the shock, and then she gasped. The young woman could not believe her eyes, Richard was standing before her, just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He bent down to help her up when Ethan arrived :

\- Clémence are you all right? Richard ! What are you doing here ?

\- I'm surprised to see you two this far from the community... Ethan, you know what dangers lurk here, why have you led Clémence there?

\- I did not do it on purpose, we were pursued by the smoke thing .. ..

\- What was that ? Asked the young woman who did not understand.

\- It's long to explain, we should get away before we spoke.

He firmly grabbed Clémence's arm to bring her to the beach. The latter struggled violently in order to get rid of his embrace. On the edge of a nervous breakdown, she decided to let go everything, even if it might hurt her friend, just because she wanted to get rid of the weight that was on her heart.

\- I'm sick of the secrets, I want to go home! Richard stop lying to me! Is it true you have a child? You have a wife on the continent?

\- Ben told you all this, right?

\- Answer my question !

He sighed a long time, fixing his gaze on the sand. Ethan, who witnessed the scene, suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to slip away:

\- Ethan stay here! Screamed Clémence.

In a last hope to be forgiven, Richard raised his head and approached the young woman. He wanted to take her in his arms, after five months on the mainland, without news of her, but circumstances prevented him to do so:

\- You always want to talk with Jacob?

She had discovered too many things and Richard had to lead her to him. He asked Ethan to leave them because the place had to remain secret, which the lad immediately understand.

The man took the hand of the young woman and led her a little further on the beach, at the foot of the remains of a statue. Clem could not believe it was the missing part of what she had seen in the jungle a year earlier. Richard stopped to ask her again if she was sure to want to meet Jacob. She agreed immediately, without thinking twice.


	17. Chapter 17

Richard grabbed a torch and went inside the statue, along with Clémence, which was completely stunned by what was happening in front of her. She did not understand anything but she was happy anyway to enjoy the mysterious spectacle that was offered to her by her friend. They walked for a few minutes in a long stoned corridor, until they arrived in front of a small room which was only lit by the feeble light of the torches. Richard stopped and asked Clémence to move on with a gesture of the hand.

\- There is someone inside, right ? She asked Richard, suspiciously.

\- Yes..

\- Is it Jacob?

\- Yes..

Suddenly, as if coming out of nowhere, a man walked closer to them, his arms outstretched toward her in a movement of welcome.

\- I was expecting you, Clémence, I expected this day would come when you'll come to visit me ..

\- Are you Jacob? Asked the young woman, who seemed slightly disappointed

\- I am Jacob and I'm glad to see you in such a good company: Richard is a man of honor, you can count on him. She turned to stare at her friend, disagreeing in some ways with what Jacob had just said..

\- I have some questions ..

\- And I totally understand that, I'm listening to you ..

\- What is this place ? What is this island? Why cant I go back home now ?

He sat on a chair and invited her to do the same before he started to speak in a calm and frank voice:

\- This island is both beautiful and dangerous, I guess you have already noticed that .. it is unique and has electromagnetic properties .. I am his protector, a kind of guardian.

\- Why are there so many Egyptian relics?

\- Many civilizations have succeeded here ..

\- Why did you move to this island?

\- This is a good question .. Clémence, do you want to know the real reason you're here for?

\- According to Ben, it would be to search the island in search of antiques relics but I guess that's not the truth ..

\- Indeed .. You shouldn't listen to Benjamin, he lives in a world made of lies ..

\- Meaning that... ?

\- You're here to keep him away from the island. Benjamin had grown to become bad for her, his influence is bad and it must change if he wants to stay ..

\- I dont understand .. I thought Ben was the leader of the community ..

\- He is, but only thanks to me .. and to Richard of course. Richard is a kind of advisory, a councilor .. but I can not tell you more because we should focus on the main subject. What you need to know is that this island is alive and it no longer needs Benjamin. He has changed way too much and I can no longer tolerate this here, though I cant do anything on my own. This is why you had to come in. What I expect from you, Clémence, is to convince him to radically change his behavior to become again the man he once was, for he has to take care of the community and do what is best for the island. It is of the foremost importance, and if it continued that way, I'll find a way to exclude him from this mysterious place, for ever. He looked at Richard with a look full of understanding.

Clémence was amazed, wondering if she wasn't in a dream. She grabbed Richard's hand to make sure she was indeed awake. She had finally meet Jacob, the enigmatic character that had been in her mind so much lately. She stared at Jacob from head to toe, and it was not the way she had pictured him and he seemed in no case like the divinely empowered figure that faced all the theories she had made about him. He seemed extinct and lifeless, _probably because he had been immortal for too long_ , thought the young woman as she was about to answer him:

\- You want me to make Ben get out from the island? But it's impossible !

\- Ben has become a threat and sooner or later he will do something that will change everything, I cant see the future, but I feel it and I can assure you that what grows in Ben's wrath is not good for the island. You've got enough experience now, and you know it, deep down inside you. You know what to say, just look at how you've been manipulating him in order to reach me, you know you can do it and you're the only one that can do that for us, cause Ben may be very clever, he's only a man, a vulnerable man who might do a mistake at some time or another. Even if he's not trustful, he trusts you. He still thinks that you're devoted to the island, and to him, and that mistake you should use in order to succeed this mission. Ben has to change, you know that, don't you?

\- He has become embarrassing, that's what you mean?

\- Somehow yes ..

\- But how am I to manipulate him once more now that he knows what was my true purpose. He'll never trust me again !

\- Benjamin cares about you. This kind of relationship that you two had built since you arrived made him aware that he could live something new on the island and he cant stop thinking about this feeling, he wants to experiment this feelings more deeply, that's why he'll forgive you even if you betray him. He cant deny his feelings, he is but a man.

\- Ben is senseless...

\- It is a hard thing, to forgive to those who had betrayed us, but it is easier when one come asking for forgiveness.

Questions were rumbling in her head. She knew nothing of the man and he was asking her things that she could not do. The young woman, still irritated by so many mysteries, raged:

\- You say that things are this way and you ask me to make something impossible! I know nothing of you, who tells me that I can trust you?

\- Me .. Richard took her hand in his own in order to calm her. If I tell you that you can trust him, you can. Jacob saved me, he is on our side ..

* * *

 **September 2004**

A month after this meeting, life had resumed its course and tensions on the island were gradually dissipated. Clémence spent her free time with Richard and her friends when the latter was going to venture alone into the jungle. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, Clem always tried to be polite and kind when she met with Ben, moreover she had never mentioned this unfortunate issue that caused his dispute with Richard, the day he had left for the continent.

That day, Juliet had organized an afternoon party at the book club and it is joyfully that she had gone.

After some long discussions on the topic addressed by the book and after enjoying a home-made muffin by Juliet, the young woman got up to speak. She did not have time to start her sentence that, at the same time, the island was taken to an unknown earthquake that it had never know before. The furniture began to move and the young woman lost her balance, trying to hook for the sofa which remained unstable.

After the quake, Clémence, accompanied by her friend Juliet, rushed out of the house to understand what happened and find that everyone was outside, watching the sky. Ethan and Goodwin joined them and with a look full of terror, they looked up toward the sky for the plane that had broken in two and was crashing on the island. Benjamin, who was standing near them was most concerned:

\- Goodwin! He said to the man who rushed to meet him, go on the beach, found the tail of the plane. Ethan! He ordered again, go get the front of the plane. Check if there are any survivors and make you look like one of them. Integrate their group, I want as much information as possible on them. Do not get noticed and do not give any information about this place! I'll see you in three days, go there!

The two men exchanged glances and loyally, went for their separate ways. Clémence, seeing his two friends leaving, including Ethan, did not understand, finding it unfair that they should be untrusted with this helpless task. Juliet looked pretty much panicked to see her lover leaving from the unknown : she tried to remain as calm as possible However, Benjamin walked up to them and planted his sly gaze in that of Juliet:

\- So, tell me, I'm no longer accepted at the book club?

He received no response from the blonde and so, Clem decided to join in the discussion:

\- Ben, why have you given them this mission? We do not know these survivors, they could be dangerous and could find us! Why have you done that! You may have send them to their death, you know that !

\- Like I said Clem, you will never leave this island and if I have to remove all of your friends from your sight, I will ..


End file.
